Encerrado
by all roads lead to Rome
Summary: Anne viaja a Japón, donde están investigando para conseguir la cura a su enfermedad. En el hospital conoce a Kyoya, un joven que sufrió un accidente y ahora vive allí. Pero hay algo raro en todo eso y sólo Tamaki está dispuesto a investigar. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hace tiempo que no escribo nada y echaba de menos a Kyoya y al Host Club, así que allá vamos.

**Advertencias:** Nada del Host Club es mío, esta historia sucede en un mundo diferente al del canon original y no es romance Tamaki/Kyoya... para mí simplemente son un par de amigos con un fuerte lazo entre ellos, casi hermanos.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Anne siempre caía dormida en cuanto se sentaba en el asiento de un avión, a lo mejor era el ambiente de calma, la intimidad de estar decenas de personas encerradas en un mismo lugar o quizás el estar tan cerca de las estrellas que la gente se siente sobrecogida. Que ese vuelo dure unas once horas también puede haber influido en que Anne decidiera dormir para que el tiempo pasase más deprisa. Por eso, cuando la voz del capitán la despertó anunciando la llegada al aeropuerto de Narita en unos minutos, Anne tuvo que contenerse para no desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad antes de que el avión aterrizase. A su lado, el doctor Alleman estiró las piernas frente a sí, aprovechando que los asientos de primera clase tenían más espacio entre una fila y otra de asientos.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado -dijo mientras se arrellanaba en el asiento, girando la cabeza hacia Anne-. ¿Nerviosa?

-Un poco, la verdad -sonrió ella, colocándose bien el pelo en el reflejo de la ventanilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás fatigada o tienes fiebre? ¿Algún dolor?

-No, estoy perfectamente -le aseguró Anne, que empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago por los nervios de ver a su familia, nada que ver con su enfermedad-. Un poco entumecida, pero creo que es normal después de estar once horas sentada.

-Cierto -asintió el doctor, que movió su cuello de un lado para otro: dormir en un avión nunca ha sido cómodo, ni siquiera en primera clase. A pesar de todo se alegró de que su paciente se encontrara bien, pues era su prioridad en ese momento.

Anne seguía mirando nerviosamente por la ventanilla, a través de la cual ya se empezaban a ver las luces de las ciudades japonesas, delineando calles y avenidas. Alleman miró su reloj y preguntó a una azafata la hora local.

-Las nueve de la noche, doctor -dijo amablemente la empleada, comprobando que todos los pasajeros tuvieran abrochado el cinturón de seguridad para el aterrizaje. Alleman suspiró, "_En París tienen que ser... la una del mediodía, más o menos_", odiaba el _jet lag_. Pero el viaje a Japón merecería la pena, se le ofrecía la oportunidad de descubrir el medicamento definitivo para frenar el Lupus, una enfermedad autoinmune que precisamente padecía la mujer a su lado, Anne. Llevaba toda la vida cuidando de personas como ella, que gracias a la Compañía Grantenieux podían tener los medicamentos que aliviaban algunos síntomas de la enfermedad, pero nunca la curaban. Y de la noche a la mañana, un fax encima de su mesa le informa de que la Compañía Grantenieux había hecho un trato con una empresa japonesa, y de que había fondos y laboratorios disponibles para buscar la cura definitiva del Lupus. Y que él había sido uno de los médicos elegidos para ir desde Francia a los laboratorios japoneses.

Ese fue el momento en el que empezó a saltar de felicidad (cosa que no había hecho desde que había terminado la carrera de Medicina) hasta que su secretaria le informó de que tenía un paciente en espera. Pero fue más tarde cuando fue informado que junto a él y el resto de médicos franceses iba a viajar Anne-Sophie Grantaine, mujer gracias a la cual se había fundado la compañía médica (que nadie le pregunte a Alleman cómo, porque realmente no lo sabía) y que padecía de Lupus: la primera de los muchos voluntarios a probar el nuevo medicamento tras estar terminado. Alleman tenía sus sospechas de que el trato de las dos empresas tenía algo que ver con Anne, y de que ese marido y el hijo japoneses de los que tanto hablaba antes de empezar el viaje también tenían algo de influencia en que ella fuera una de las primeras pacientes en probar el medicamento.

Pero no iba a meterse en asuntos que no tenían que ver con él. De momento se estaba imaginando cómo quedaría su cara en la primera página de los periódicos, con un titular parecido a "_Milagrosa cura al Lupus encontrada_".

II.

Yuzuru Suoh maldecía que no hubiera crecido cinco centímetros más. Cinco centímetros, ¡sólo pedía eso! Pero como no era así tenía que estar de puntillas para poder ver sobre los hombros de la gente que se agolpaba frente a la puerta de salida del aeropuerto.

-¿Ves algo, Tamaki? -le preguntó a su hijo, con el que la genética había sido más generoso y era bastante más alto que su padre (¡y aún no había terminado de crecer!).

-No, padre. Aún no sale nadie del vuelo de _mère _-dijo el chico rubio y de ojos claros, que destacaba entre todas las personas japonesas a su alrededor. En el poco espacio que tenía, no paraba de dar pequeños saltos intentando aplacar su entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a su madre después de tantos años-. ¿Crees que estará bien, padre? ¿Que el vuelo no la habrá cansado demasiado?

-Estoy seguro de que estará bien, Tamaki -le aseguró Yuzuru, que se olvidó por unos momentos de vigilar la puerta de llegadas del aeropuerto y se volvió hacia su hijo-. Ya sabes que últimamente estaba mejorando con la nueva medicación, pero...

-Pero sólo le aliviaba por unos días, no la curaba por completo. Lo sé, padre, por eso ella y los médicos franceses vienen a Japón: para encontrar la cura definitiva.

-Eso es, eso es.

Sin decir nada más ambos volvieron la cabeza hacia delante, por dónde decenas de personas con maletas empezaban a salir expectantes buscando caras conocidas. Pero Tamaki y Yuzuru sólo tenían ojos para una de ellas. Para una mujer rubia, de sonrisa fácil y ojos claros, acompañada de un hombre que la llevaba del brazo, apoyándola.

-_Mère_! -gritó Tamaki, haciendo que toda la gente a su alrededor se diera la vuelta y le mirase extrañado. Pero en esos momentos la hiperactividad de su hijo no le preocupaba a Yuzuru, sólo el ver cómo Anne miraba hacia ellos y se deshacía del brazo de su doctor para ir hacia ellos. Permitió que Tamaki abrazara a su madre primero, liados en lágrimas de emoción y palabrería francesa que en ese momento no llegó a entender, después de salir de entre los brazos de su hijo, Anne se giró hacia Yuzuru. No hicieron falta palabras entre ellos.

III.

Hacía bastante tiempo que Anne no estaba ingresada en un hospital. Aunque sufría de Lupus, vivía en su propia casa donde tenía varios sirvientes que la cuidaban cuando estaba pasando lo peor de la enfermedad y un médico privado -el doctor Alleman- que acudía a su lado en cuanto se encontraba un poco mal. Es por eso que se sintió rara cuando, nada más llegar a Japón y tras reunirse con su familia y hablar con ellos apenas unas horas en el coche, fue ingresada en un hospital privado en Tokio.

-Sé que hubieras preferido quedarte con ellos aunque fuera un par de días -les dijo el doctor Alleman-, pero el viaje desde Francia ha sido muy largo y quiero vigilar tu estado de salud. Además, tenemos que ver cómo evoluciona la enfermedad sin ningún tipo de medicación hasta la semana que viene, cuando tendremos ya listo el nuevo tratamiento.

-Lo entendemos perfectamente -dijo Yuzuru de forma amable, con una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

-¿Cuándo podemos venir a verla? -preguntó Tamaki.

-El horario de visitas es desde las diez de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche, así que puedes venir cuando quieras después de clases -le aseguró Alleman, que se giró hacia Yuzuru-. Aunque esté investigando la nueva medicación en los laboratorios seguiré siendo el médico de Anne, si me lo permite señor Suoh.

-Por supuesto, doctor. Ahora mismo creo que es el médico que mejor conoce el estado de salud de mi esposa.

Con un par de abrazos y una revisión rápida, el doctor Alleman dejó a Anne en una habitación privada del hospital y se retiró por la noche. El largo viaje había dejado mella en la mujer, y aunque al principio no lo hubiera notado por haber estado nerviosa y emocionada por ver a Tamaki y a Yuzuru, estaba bastante cansada ("El _jet lag_ es horrible" había dicho Alleman, él mismo bostezando) y en el momento en el que se acostó sobre la cama cayó dormida.

Al día siguiente le costó un poco situarse para ver dónde estaba, pero enseguida reconoció el aparato atado a ella, midiendo los latidos de su corazón, y la habitación en la que estaba. Anne suspiró al pensar que tendría que pasar unas semanas (quizás meses) en ese lugar.

-Vamos, a empezar con ánimos, o si no este lugar se te va a hacer eterno -se dijo a si misma, dándose ánimos. Se desperezó y se levantó de la cama, abriendo las finas cortinas para que dejaran pasar los rayos del sol que estaba amaneciendo. Ahora que estaba más descansada y de día, se fijó en que la habitación no estaba tan mal: al ser privado parecía más una habitación de hotel que un hospital. La cama era con ruedas y con todo el equipamiento típico, pero las paredes estaban pintadas de un agradable color marrón claro, un par de sillas que parecían cómodas se alineaban en la pared, había una cómoda y una mesita de noche de madera por si el paciente quería guardar algo, y una discreta planta se escondía en la esquina de la habitación, a la que Anne decidió que algún día le pondría nombre. Asomándose por la ventana no se veía exactamente un paisaje bonito, el hospital estaba a las afueras de Tokio, así que más allá del aparcamiento sólo se veía una gran carretera y la sombra de algunos edificios en la lejanía. Anne agradecía que el horizonte estuviera despejado y le permitiera ver perfectamente la salida del sol, algo es algo.

Dirigiéndose al baño para asearse, se volvió a dar cuenta de las diferencias con un hospital público: el espejo era tan grande que Anne calculó que se podían reflejar tres personas a la vez, una al lado de otra, sin estorbarse para nada; la ducha tenía agua caliente que funcionaba y tenía una gran variedad de champús y jabones de mano para elegir. "_Mmm... y las toallas son suaves_" pensó Anne mientras se lavaba la cara.

Justo cuando acababa de lavarse los dientes escuchó cómo la puerta de su habitación se abría.

-¿Señora Grantaine? -preguntó una voz femenina. Anne salió del baño para encontrarse con una enfermera menuda, de pelo negro recogido y ojos rasgados japoneses.

-Disculpe, me he despertado antes y quería asearme un poco.

-Tranquila. Me alegro de que se sienta con fuerzas para hacer cosas por sí misma -sonrió la enfermera-. Me llamo Yasu, y seré su enfermera para todo lo que necesite, señora Grantaine.

-Muchas gracias, Yasu. Y llámeme Anne, por favor.

Yasu sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, y la dejó sola informándole de que el desayuno pasaría en seguida.

IV.

Anne siguió esa rutina durante la primera semana en el hospital. Se despertaba y se aseaba antes de que Yasu llegara con el desayuno, revisión médica a media mañana con el doctor Alleman (que le iba informando de que estaban cada vez más cerca de conseguir la medicación perfecta), veía una película en la televisión de su habitación, comida y por las tardes las pasaba leyendo y durmiendo, aburrida ella sola hasta que Tamaki terminaba en el instituto y pasaba a verla, contándole todo lo que había hecho ese día.

Una de esas tardes aburridas, Yasu se asomó a la habitación de Anne para verla contando los coches que estaban aparcados frente al hospital.

-¡No hay nada que hacer, Yasu! -se quejó la mujer-. He visto todas las películas y me he leído todos los libros que me ha traído Tamaki. ¡Y me estoy agobiando encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes! ¿No hay un jardín o algo donde pasear? ¡Siento como si muriera sin que me dé el aire fresco de la naturaleza! -dijo de forma tan melodramática que a Yasu no le cupo duda de que Tamaki era su hijo y había heredado eso de ella.

-Ahora mismo están regando el jardín, Anne -dijo Yasu, acercando una silla de ruedas a la cama de Anne ("_No sé por qué no podemos ir andando a donde queramos, ¿en serio tengo que ir en silla de ruedas, Alleman?" "Reglas del hospital, señora_")-. Pero quizás le interese nuestra sala de juegos.

-¿Sala de juegos? -preguntó Anne, que ya estaba siento empujada en la silla de ruedas pasillo abajo.

-Bueno, es un nombre que no le viene mucho. Pero hay una mesa de billar y juegos de mesa para quien los pida, además de un montón de sillones donde las personas que tienen que pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital se sientan todo el día y conocen a otra gente.

Anne sonrió ante eso: desde que había llegado a Japón solamente hablaba con Yasu, el doctor Alleman, Tamaki y Yuzuru cuando se acercaban a visitarla. Ella era una persona a la que le gustaba hacer nuevos amigos, así que no le defraudó cuando Yasu la dejó en uno de los grandes sillones de la sala y en seguida un par de mujeres que estaban haciendo punto a su lado se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a hablar con ella. El que Anne viniera de Francia era otro punto a su favor, pues era la "exótica europea" entre todos los pacientes japoneses, que en seguida se interesaron por las costumbres francesas e incluso una joven le preguntó si le enseñaría algunas palabras en francés. Anne accedió entusiasmada y a partir de entonces sólo iba a su habitación para dormir y para ver a Tamaki y Yuzuru cuando iban a visitarla.

Ellos se alegraron también de que estuviera con gente en el hospital y de que no se pasara el día encerrada en su habitación, así que mientras Tamaki le contaba graciosas anécdotas del Host Club al que pertenecía (cuando Anne se enteró miró de reojo a Yuzuru, que con un movimiento de mano le indicó que mejor no preguntase cómo había logrado mantener en pie muchas de los acontecimientos que organizaba, con todo el dinero que constarían), Anne le contaba todo lo que había hecho con el resto de pacientes durante el día.

Pero había alguien de quien no había hablado con Tamaki, y es que desde el primer día que había ido a la sala de juegos había un chico, quizás de la misma edad que su hijo, de pelo negro y ojos grises que llevaba gafas que siempre estaba en el mismo sillón junto a la ventana, con los piernas encogidas contra su pecho y un libro frente a él, en su cara una expresión concentrada.

-Se llama Kyoya -le dijo Shizuka, una mujer que tenía cáncer y se había convertido rápidamente en la mejor amiga de Anne-. Tuvo un accidente de coche hace muchos meses y ahora no puede hablar, por eso siempre lleva esa libreta con él -la mujer señaló a una libreta negra que tenía el chico a su lado, y el bolígrafo que tenía tras la oreja-, tampoco recuerda nada de lo que le pasó antes del accidente. Tiene amnesia.

-Pobre chico -dijo Anne, la pena reflejada en sus ojos-. Nunca lo he visto hablar con nadie. Bueno, no hablar, sino... ya me entiendes... escribir en...

-Te entiendo, Anne, tranquila -calmó Shizuka a su amiga-. La verdad es que no "habla" con mucha gente. Dicen que como no se acuerda de nada ha tenido que volver a aprender a leer y escribir. Por eso ahora se pasa todo el día leyendo: si no sabe escribir, no tiene manera de comunicarse.

Anne asintió y, aunque estuvo jugando a las cartas con un grupo de pacientes, no paraba de pensar en Kyoya, solo en su sillón esforzándose sobre un libro.

V.

_-Mère!_ ¡Acércate a él! Seguro que tiene algún deseo secreto de hablar con alguien y no puede porque nadie le hace caso... ¡y después me lo presentas! ¿Y si al final nos hacemos él y yo amigos?

Anne rió ante el entusiasmo de su hijo, que no paraba de imaginar futuras aventuras con Kyoya como su mejor amigo. La mujer había vuelto pensativa de la sala de juegos ese día, y ante la insistencia de Tamaki le acabó contando que no paraba de pensar en ir a conocer mejor a aquel chico.

-¡Y después le puedo presentar al Host Club! Seguro que Mori se alegrará al encontrar a alguien como él... de silencioso, me refiero... y Honey le invitará a tarta aunque él no quiera... y Hikaru y Kaoru no pararán de molestarle en todo el rato... y Haruhi... será la única persona normal entre todos nosotros...

Tamaki y Anne se miraron.

-¡Pero qué clase de amigos tengo,_ mère_!

-Jajajaja, tranquilo Tamaki, seguro que no será tan malo como parece -rió Anne, consolando a su hijo que se había lanzado a su regazo, lágrimas de cocodrilo rodando por sus mejillas.

VI.

-Hola.

Unos ojos grises se asomaron tras el libro, se fijaron en que alguien le estaba hablando y volvieron a esconderse tras las páginas. Anne se removió en el sitio durante unos segundos, esperando a ver si Kyoya hacía algo más. Al ver que el chico estaba dispuesto a ignorarla y seguir con su lectura, Anne carraspeó y se acercó al sofá donde estaba sentado.

-¿Te importa que me siente? Hoy me he levantado especialmente cansada... -Anne se inclinó hacia el sofá con el propósito de apartar la libreta negra para poder sentarse, pero Kyoya se la quitó de las manos con una mirada de fastidio en la cara, arrimándose a su lado del sofá para que hubiera el máximo espacio posible entre Anne y él. Ella se limitó a sonreír y a sentarse a su lado.

"_¡Me ha mirado con cara de odio! ¡Oh, madre mía, madre mía! ¿Qué hago? Ahora se pensará que soy una pesada y no querrá saber nada de mí... siempre me puedo ir fingiendo que estoy loca o algo, al fin y al cabo estoy en un hospital... ¡pero entonces qué le digo a Tamaki! Estará triste y llorará (aunque sea falsamente), y Kyoya seguirá aquí solo y sin hablar con nadie... ¡tengo que hacer que me hable, sea como sea! Aunque realmente no hable..._"

En ese momento Anne se fijó en el nombre del libro.

-¡Oh! ¡Estás leyendo _La historia interminable_! Yo solía leerle ese libro a Tamaki cuando era pequeño, en francés claro, porque soy de Francia, ¿sabes? -"_¿Por qué dices estas cosas, Anne? Ahora si que pensará que estoy loca_" los nervios no le permitían pensar bien en ese momento.

Kyoya apartó un poco el libro para mirar la portada, mirar a Anne y a su pulsera de identificación, donde ponía claramente su nombre completo.

-Si, bueno. Que soy de Francia no es muy difícil de adivinar, mi nombre no es muy japonés que digamos... -Kyoya alzó una ceja y volvió a su libro-. Esto... me han dicho que no puedes hablar, y que estás aprendiendo a leer y escribir otra vez...

Ante esto Kyoya apartó el libro de golpe y abrió la libreta negra, escribió en ella y se lo enseñó a Anne:

**Ya sé leer y escribir perfectamente, gracias. No necesito ayuda.**

-¡No! No soy profesora ni nada de eso, además, mi marido es japonés y yo aún tengo algunos fallos en el idioma de vez en cuando. Es simplemente que te veía aquí solo sentado mientras el resto de gente hablan y juegan entre ellos.

Kyoya se encogió de hombros y señaló su libro.

-Oh, ¿te entretienes leyendo? -Kyoya asintió y volvió a escribir en su libreta.

**A veces no merece la pena hablar con el resto de gente. **

-¡Pero esa es una idea horrible! ¿Y si ellos quieren ser tus amigos? Lo que pasa es que no se atreven a acercarse a ti porque piensan que no podrás hablar con ellos -el joven la miró con una ceja alzada-. Bueno, no puedes "hablar" en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero puedes comunicarte con esta libreta y con señas... ¿sabes el lenguaje de los signos?

Kyoya asintió, pero no hizo ningún movimiento con su cuerpo.

**¿Por qué te has acercado tú a hablarme?**

-Bueno... en realidad siempre he pensado en acercarme, pero fue mi hijo Tamaki el que me animó a venir. ¿Sabes? Creo que tenéis la misma edad, creo que os llevaríais bien.

El joven puso cara de escepticismo, pero antes de que Anne le pudiera decir nada un enfermero se acercó a ellos.

-¿Señora Grantaine? Tiene visita, le está esperando en su habitación.

Anne le dio las gracias al enfermero y se levantó del sofá, girándose hacia Kyoya.

-Ese debe ser Tamaki, algún día tendrías que venir a conocerle -el joven puso los ojos en blanco y levantó su libro, volviendo a su lectura-. ¿Estarás aquí mañana? Podríamos seguir hablando.

Kyoya le miró fijamente, levantando con un dedo las gafas que le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza, y Anne extendió su mano hacia él.

-Encantada de haberte conocido, soy Anne-Sophie Grantaine.

El joven miró la mano durante unos segundos y finalmente asintió mientras la estrechaba, señalando su propia pulsera de identificación.

_**Otori Kyoya**_

VII.

A partir de ese día Anne se dedicaba a descubrir poco a poco el carácter de Kyoya: parecía un chico simpático, pero cerrado en sí mismo (a Anne le costaba mucho que le prestara atención a ella sola y dejara el libro de lado), y una vez le pidió un favor y Kyoya le dijo que qué es lo que le daba a cambio.

**Por supuesto, no voy a hacer nada si no me llevo algún beneficio.**

Estaba claro que le interesaba la economía y la política, puesto que varias veces lo veía leyendo esas partes del periódico y para que estuviera ingresado en un hospital privado su familia debía dedicarse a algo de eso que tuviera muchos beneficios. Pero cuando Anne le preguntó sobre su familia y el por qué ella nunca había visto que nadie fuera a visitarle, Kyoya cogió su libro y libreta y se marchó a su habitación.

-Creo que su familia es un tema delicado -le dijo a Tamaki y Yuzuru un día que la estaban visitando-. Al día siguiente me dijo que por favor no le preguntara sobre su familia. Nadie viene a verle, ¿será huérfano?

Tamaki cogió la mano de su madre, consolándola mientras pensaba en lo horrible de no tener familia, mientras Yuzuru fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada.

-¿Yuzuru? ¿Pasa algo?

-No, Anne, querida -dijo el hombre, acercándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama, cogiendo la otra mano de Anne-. Solo que debes comprender que no todas las familias ricas de Japón son iguales. Ya sabes todos los impedimentos que puso mi madre a nuestra relación hasta que yo mismo fui nombrado presidente de la compañía Suoh, y de cómo no aceptaba a Tamaki hasta que el mismo se hizo de valer.

-¡Padre! -dijo Tamaki, un rubor en sus mejillas de vergüenza-. La misma abuela puso de su parte, o si no yo no hubiera tenido nada que hacer.

-Lo sé, hijo -sonrió Yuzuru, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana-. Me refiero a que muchas familias son muy conservadoras, y los matrimonios son concertados y realmente los hijos son un seguro de que en el futuro las empresas familiares tengan a un buen presidente que las lleve... no tienen el espíritu de familia que tienen que tener.

-¿Quieres decir que...? -Anne tenía una mano en la boca y una mueca de horror en la cara, la mano que tenía la de Tamaki apretando ligeramente.

-La familia Otori lleva una gran empresa, en su mayor parte farmacéutica aunque también tienen otros negocios. Y desde el accidente Kyoya no puede dedicarse a asuntos de esa empresa familiar: ahora mismo tiene un tutor en el hospital que le da las clases básicas del instituto y quizás algún día llegue a la universidad, pero sin poder hablar y sin memorias de antes del accidente no puede dedicarse al mundo de los negocios que tiene la empresa Otori. Así, si un hijo no puede producir beneficios... ya sabes, se le deja un poco de lado.

-Pero... ¡pero eso es horrible! -dijeron Anne y Tamaki a la vez, una mueca de horror en sus caras.

-Así es como funcionan las cosas en la familia Otori, creo yo: no dejan a Kyoya tirado, pero saben que está aquí en el hospital, bien cuidado y con educación particular hasta que se recupere lo suficiente para poder volver a casa.

-Yuzuru, muchas veces he estado hablando con él de política, economía y cosas que pasan hoy en día, y a mí no me parece que tenga ningún problema -dijo Anne, pensando-. Es más, yo creo que es un chico muy inteligente: por lo que me han dicho en apenas unos meses ha aprendido a leer y escribir de nuevo. ¡Y ya está dando clases del nivel de insituto!

-No te niego eso -rió Yuzuru de repente-. Conozco al cabeza de familia de los Otori y a sus hijos (que son los hermanos de Kyoya), y todos ellos son muy inteligentes. Es un punto a favor de Kyoya para su recuperación.

-Pero padre, si Kyoya puede ya leer y escribir, y ya sabe utilizar el lenguaje de signos para comunicarse... ¿por qué no lo llevan ya a casa? -preguntó Tamaki- Sé de alumnos en Ouran que son también mudos o sordos y han podido superar el instituto y llegar a la universidad.

El hombre se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos, mirada perdida en la pared de la habitación.

-Está claro que cuanto antes vuelva a casa y al instituto antes podrá volver a tener una vida normal. No sé por qué sigue aquí, Tamaki, lo siento -el joven se inclinó hacia su padre para seguir debatiendo, pero Yuzuru levantó una mano en señal de silencio-. De todas formas, Tamaki, no te inmiscuyas en asuntos de la familia Otori. Son muy poderosos y ellos tendrán sus razones. Ahora despídete de tu madre, mañana comenzará la nueva medicación y tiene que descansar esta noche.

VIII.

Tamaki se ajustó la corbata y se quitó una pequeña mota de polvo de su traje. Dando el visto bueno a su reflejo salió del aseo y se hundió entre la gente que estaba reunida en la pequeña fiesta: por pequeña quería decir que todo el mundo iba de gala, la decoración navideña colgaba de todas las lámparas de la enorme sala y un cuarteto de cuerda tocaba versiones clásicas de villancicos. Sonriendo y saludando a un par de personas conocidas, Tamaki siguió andando con cuidado de no pisar ningún vestido y de no tirar ninguna copa de champán, buscando a sus padres entre la muchedumbre.

Hacía ya un mes que Anne había comenzado el nuevo tratamiento, y excepto algún día que otro que se sentía más débil, todo iba viento en popa: cada día estaba más animada y no paraba de hablar de cualquier cosa y de andar de un lado a otro de la habitación sin cansarse como antes. En esos momentos es cuando se veía que definitivamente Tamaki había heredado la hiperactividad y lo melodramático de su madre. Era por eso que, para la fiesta de Navidad y durante unos días, el doctor Alleman le había dejado ir a casa con Tamaki y Yuzuru.

-Pero en cuanto te sientas mal, cansada, mareada, extraña o veas que te faltan las fuerza me llamas. EN SEGUIDA -fueron las palabras exactas del doctor antes de firmar el documento que le permitirían a Anne pasar las fiestas con su familia. La mujer asintió a todo ello y su hijo y marido juraron llamar al hospital si pasaba algo de eso. En la mansión Suoh había habido varios momentos de tensión, sobre todo la primera vez en la que Anne se encontró con la madre de Yuzuru. La anciana miró largo rato a la mujer rubia, que mantuvo la cabeza alta mientras apretaba cada vez con más fuerza las manos de su hijo y su marido. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada la anciana Suoh hizo una reverencia respetuosa ante ellos.

-Bienvenida.

Anne respondió a la reverencia y la anciana desapareció en las entrañas de sus aposentos. Desde entonces se veían siempre en las comidas, y si bien no había un espíritu familiar entre ellos puesto que la anciana hablaba lo justo, ambas mujeres se respetaban y podían llegar a cruzar unas palabras entre ellas. Yuzuru suspiró de alivio ante la situación y le confesó a Anne que se alegraba, aunque las cosas no eran perfectas su madre estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

También al entrar en la fiesta de esa noche Yuzuru y Anne habían recibido más de una mirada curiosa y algún que otro murmullo de "el presidente Suoh y su mujer francesa", que había vuelto de su "destierro" en Francia. Pero aparte de eso todo iba como la seda.

-¡Tamaki! -exclamó Yuzuru, captando la atención de su hijo-. Acércate, aquí hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

El joven se aproximó a su padre, que tenía a Anne de un brazo y con la otra mano señaló educadamente al hombre frente a él. De pelo negro engominado hacia atrás y ojos grises que le observaban tras unas gafas, el hombre era un poco más bajo que Tamaki. Debía de tener entre cuarenta y cincuenta años y por la forma en la que se mantenía (cabeza alta, espalda recta y mirada penetrante) debía de ser bastante poderoso en alguna empresa. A su lado había dos jóvenes muy parecidos a él, un poco más altos y uno de ellos sin gafas que sin duda tenían que ser sus hijos.

-Te presento a Yoshio Otori, presidente de la empresa Otori. Y sus dos hijos, Yuuichi y Akito Otori -Tamaki se quedó por un momento lívido, con los ojos como platos: ¿era esta la familia del chico con el que su madre hablaba en el hospital? ¿Kyoya? ¿La familia que le había abandonado sin querer saber nada más de él?- La de los Otori es la empresa farmacéutica con la que la Compañía Grantenieux ha hecho el pacto para poder encontrar la cura del Lupus, la enfermedad de tu madre -añadió Yuzuru, viendo que su hijo estaba pensando en el asunto de Kyoya (aunque aún no lo conociera). Tamaki hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento hacia Yoshio y sus hijos.

-Encantado de conocerles -dijo el joven-, y debo de agradecerles la oportunidad de poder curar a mi madre.

Yoshio le devolvió la reverencia.

-También es un placer conocerle -dijo el hombre, ni rastro de una sonrisa o algo que no fuera indiferencia en su rostro-, no tiene por qué agradecérnoslo. Simplemente es un negocio muy rentable en el futuro y la empresa Otori obtendrá grandes beneficios por su comercialización por todo el mundo, y más teniendo en cuenta que el tratamiento está dando muy buenos resultados.

-Así es, señor Otori -asintió Anne, tras lo cual la conversación derivó en asuntos de política que Tamaki fue incapaz de asimilar. No fue hasta que ya estaban de vuelta a la mansión Suoh, en la limusina y sólo Yuzuru, Anne y él cuando explotó.

-¿Lo habéis oído? ¡Sólo le interesa el negocio! -exclamó Tamaki de repente, asustando a sus padres por un momento- Podría haber dicho que se siente mucho mejor al ver a todas esas personas recuperándose del Lupus, aunque fuera mentira. ¡Pero ha dicho que es por el negocio! Por el dinero que sacará si la medicina es efectiva y se saca al mercado. ¡Normal que haya abandonado a uno de sus hijos en el hospital! Si no puede sacar dinero de él no le interesa que...

-¡Tamaki! -exclamó Yuzuru, una mezcla de reproche, enfado y advertencia en su grito. Tamaki enmudeció, y aunque seguía furioso por la situación con el señor Otori no dijo nada- Para de decir esas cosas ahora mismo. Puede que el señor Otori sólo esté interesado por el dinero, pero gracias a ello tu madre y miles de personas tienen la oportunidad de recuperarse del Lupus. Alégrate por eso y olvida el resto. Olvida también lo de Kyoya: la situación de ese chico con su familia no es de tu incumbencia.

-Si, padre.

Tamaki pasó el resto del viaje en silencio, frustrado por tener que alegrarse de que su madre y miles de personas vayan a recuperarse de su enfermedad mientras Kyoya seguiría encerrado en el hospital. Frustrado por la vida de alguien a quien no conocía.

-Eres un chico muy honrado, Tamaki -le dijo su madre aquella misma noche, antes de retirarse a su habitación-. Quieres que todos sean felices y tengan una vida digna, pero no todo es perfecto en el mundo real -una delicada mano se posó en el hombro del joven-. Estás creciendo, haciéndote un hombre hecho y derecho, y me alegro de que tengas una moral tan honesta. Pero estás descubriendo que un mundo perfecto no es posible, y tú no puedes salvar a todas las personas que lo están pasando mal.

-No a todas, _mère_. Pero pudiendo... salvar... a una de ellas, a Kyoya, teniendo la oportunidad de salvarle a él, ¿no la aprovecharías?

Anne sonrió dulcemente.

-Tu padre no quiere que te metas en líos, Tamaki, por eso te ha pedido que no intentes hacer nada con ese chico. Para él el trato entre los Otori y la Compañía Grantenieux es muy importante, sobre todo por mí. No quiere que los Otori se echen atrás y dejen de investigar el medicamento para el Lupus.

El joven asintió, comprendiendo lo que le decía su madre. Aun así, no se iba a dar por vencido.

-¿Puedo conocerle, _mère_?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _¡Hola a todo el mundo! Tras siglos y siglos... he vuelto con esta historia. Se había quedado un poco (demasiado) estancada, así que habrá que seguir con ella. Este capítulo es más corto que el anterior, pero prometo no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente :)_

_Nada de Ouran me pertenece, y me disculpo por adelantado por cualquier falta de ortografía. No sé mucho sobre medicina o cómo trabajan los hospitales, y he intentado buscar lenguas de signos pero hay tal lío en Internet y en mi cabeza (creo que aparte de haber un alfabeto internacional, cada país puede tener su lenguaje propio) que los momentos en los que aparecen hablando en él los he dejado sin especificación ninguna en los gestos. Así que lo siento mucho si alguien ve algo de esto como una falta o quería algo más específico._

I.

Nada más llegar al hospital a la vuelta de Navidad, Anne bajó a la sala de juegos con un par de regalos bajo el brazo y una sonrisa en la cara. Nada más abrir la puerta, varias personas se levantaron de los sofás y se acercaron a ella sonriendo.

-¡Feliz año nuevo!

-¿Qué tal con tu familia?

-¡Feliz año nuevo, Anne!

Anne abrazó a varios de ellos y contestó emocionada, extendiendo uno de los regalos. Shizuka lo abrió revelando una caja de bombones que Anne admitió habían sobrado de las muchas fiestas que habían hecho en casa, y la había traído para compartirla con ellos. Cuando todos se retiraron a los sitios en los que estaban antes (o algunos se decidían porque no sabían que bombón coger de la caja), Anne se dirigió hacia donde Kyoya estaba inclinado sobre un libro. Al percatarse de su presencia, el joven alzó la mirada y sonrió levemente a Anne.

-¡Feliz año nuevo, Kyoya! -exclamó ella, mientras Kyoya cerraba el libro y asentía con la cabeza, devolviendo la felicitación a Anne. Ella se sentó a su lado y le extendió el otro paquete, envuelto en brillante papel azul y un extravagante lazo rojo-. Toma, esto es para ti.

El joven alzó las cejas sorprendido y negó con la cabeza levemente.

-¡Si! Es para ti. De parte de Tamaki, mi hijo -Anne le golpeó levemente con el regalo en el brazo, instándole a que aceptara el regalo-. Le he estado contando cosas sobre ti y se indignó al pensar que ibas a pasar las Navidades aquí, así que me dijo que te trajera esto de su parte.

Kyoya dudó un momento más, mirando a Anne, y extendió la mano para coger el regalo. Ella sonrió mientras el joven apartaba con el ceño fruncido el extravagante lazo rojo, que llevaba estrellas, renos y árboles de navidad dibujados en él.

-Lo eligió Tamaki, tiene un gusto un poco extraño -la expresión de Kyoya al oír eso decía claramente "Ni que lo digas", pero siguió rasgando el papel hasta que descubrió un libro con engranajes dibujados en la portada: _Un mundo feliz, de Aldous Huxley-_. No me preguntes por qué, pero al decirle que te interesaba la economía, la política y cosas por el estilo eligió este libro.

Kyoya le dio la vuelta y leyó el breve resumen en la contraportada: _Huxley satiriza brillantemente la deshumanización de la sociedad contemporánea en esta oscura novela futurista._ Sonriendo, el joven miró a Anne y con una mano realizó el gesto de "muchas gracias", y empezó a escribir en su libreta, puesto que Anne aún no sabía la lengua de signos.

**Parece muy interesante, muchas gracias. ¿Podrías dárselas a tu hijo de mi parte?**

-Por supuesto -asintió ella-, aunque quizás te gustaría dárselas tú mismo en persona -ante el gesto dubitativo de Kyoya, Anne aclaró-. Me ha dicho que le gustaría conocerte, así que le dije que alguno de estos días cuando venga a visitarme después del instituto podría presentaros... ¡si a ti te parece bien, claro!

II.

En serio, no hacía falta que causaran tanto alboroto por una simple caída. Bueno, tampoco había sido una simple caída, se había roto una pierna al fin y al cabo, por la rodilla para ser más exactos. Eso iba a dolerle durante mucho tiempo, y no sabía si iba a poder correr otra vez. Pero supuestamente el hospital en el que estaba tenía a los mejores cirujanos y médicos que la ayudarían a recuperarse perfectamente.

Entre el dolor que subía desde su rodilla rota había asumido que pasaría unos cuantos meses a merced de unas muletas... pero los gritos y llantos histéricos de Tamaki la empezaban a poner nerviosa.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento taaaanttoo!

-Tamaki, no es para tanto, verás... bueno, si, mi rodilla se ha roto por alguna parte, pero hoy en día la gente se recupera de cosas mucho peores.

-¡Pero Haruhi! Si no te hubiera mandado a ti sola a guardar todas esas cosas al almacén no te habrías tropezado en las escaleras y, y...

-Vale, vale, Tamaki. Si tan arrepentido estás ve y tráeme algo de beber mientras espero al médico. Estoy sedienta.

-¡Por supuesto!

Y en su afán por ayudar a Haruhi el joven salió corriendo por la primera puerta que encontró en busca del refresco. Unos segundos después un doctor se acercó a ella con un formulario en la mano y le preguntó sobre su historial médico y con qué familiar podían contactar. Tras dar el número de su padre, asegurarle al doctor que no tenía ninguna alergia y explicarle cómo se había roto la pierna, el hombre se alejó en busca de un quirófano donde poder arreglarle la pierna a la chica.

Haruhi cerró entonces los ojos y respiró profundamente: desde su pierna rota subían pequeños calambres de dolor, pero podía ignorarlos gracias al anestésico que le habían dado en la ambulancia de camino al hospital. Tamaki exageraba demasiado, pero era cierto que la operación no iba a ser barata, aunque quizás el Instituto Ouran estuviera dispuesto a pagar parte de la misma al haberse caído mientras estaba allí.

Hablando de Tamaki... ¿no estaba tardando demasiado?

Abriendo los ojos y buscando por toda la sala de emergencias, Haruhi no vio a ningún rubio hiperactivo, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos y a dedicarse a calmar los nervios pre-operatorios.

Solo esperaba que ninguna enfermera hubiera confundido a Tamaki por un paciente de psiquiatría y lo hubieran encerrado con una camisa de fuerza.

III.

Tamaki tuvo que andar a lo largo de dos grandes pasillos y sortear varias camillas con pacientes en ellas hasta llegar a unas máquinas expendedoras. Mientras buscaba dinero en sus bolsillos pensó que quizás, ya que los habían traído al mismo hospital donde se encontraba ingresada su madre, más tarde podría pasar a saludarle. Pese a los rumores que decían que la gente rica nunca lleva dinero encima, Tamaki siempre tenía unos cuantos yenes encima por si acaso veía algún producto de la plebe que le interesara (y en esos casos bajaba corriendo de la limusina para entrar a un supermercado o cualquier tienda que llamara su atención). Pero una vez encontradas las monedas, empezó a dudar sobré qué elegir.

-¿Qué refresco llevarle a Haruhi? -se preguntó a si mismo- ¿Será alguno su favorito? ¿Los habrá probado todos? Mmm... -decidiéndose finalmente por una lata que afirmaba que era _¡La bebida más energizante de la galaxia!_ y razonando que Haruhi necesitaba toda la energía posible ahora que la iban a operar, metió las monedas en la máquina, pulsó el número del refresco que quería y...

...se quedó atascado.

Entre el cristal y la fila del resto de refrescos.

Tamaki miró la lata atascada. La lata siguió en el mismo lugar.

Nada se movió.

_¿Por qué se ha atascado? ¿No he echado todas las monedas que debería?_ Tamaki miró pero en la pequeña pantalla no ponía nada. _¿Por qué está contra el cristal y no cae? ¿Por qué hacen así las máquinas? ¡Haruhi estará esperando! Y estará sola, llorando porque tiene la pierna rota y la he dejado abandonada y se estará preguntando por qué estoy tardando tanto... _Apoyando los brazos en la máquina, Tamaki empezó a hiperventilar y a caer de rodillas frente a la máquina expendedora, abrumado. _¿Qué hago? ¿Dejo la lata así, contra el cristal, la máquina rota y salgo corriendo? ¿O me quedo aquí hasta que aparezca alguien que seguro me echará la culpa de haber roto la máquina? ¡Pero entonces Haruhi se preocupará aún más porque no vuelvo! Y cuando me vea en la televisión acusado de..._

Un golpe seco sonó sobre su cabeza, de un puño contra un cristal.

Un golpe seco sonó frente a él, la lata cayendo en el hueco donde cogerla.

Temblando, Tamaki metió la mato y cogió el refresco. Tras mirarlo durante un rato alzó la cabeza y vio a un joven en ropas de hospital, bajo un brazo una libreta negra y un libro y en la otra mano unas cuantas monedas; sin duda esperando a que Tamaki se apartara para coger él un refresco. El chico miró a Tamaki y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "era sencillo, solo había que dar un golpe al cristal".

-¡Muchas gracias! -exclamó Tamaki, levantándose y tomando la mano del chico, haciendo que casi se le cayeran las monedas- No sabías en que aprieto estaba, mi amiga necesitaba este refresco porque la van a operar y necesita energía y demás. ¡Haruhi! Se estará preguntando dónde estoy, encantado de conocerte pero tengo que irme ya. Espero que nos veamos pronto, ¡adiós!

Y sin esperar respuesta Tamaki volvió por donde había venido hacia la zona de urgencias donde Haruhi, a punto de entrar a quirófano y con su padre ya a su lado, le informaba dulcemente de que _si voy a ser operada no puedo comer, tengo que estar en ayunas. Pero gracias._

Así que Tamaki se dispuso a aprovechar el tiempo y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su madre, refresco en mano y la sensación de que su aventura con la máquina expendedora no había merecido la pena.

IV.

Cuando el rubio extraño que no sabía cómo desatascar un refresco de la máquina expendedora le dijo a Kyoya que esperaba que se vieran pronto, no esperaba que fuera _TAN_ pronto.

Nada más conseguir su refresco y volver a la sala de juegos, Kyoya vio cómo la enfermera Yasu entraba y le decía algo a Anne, que afirmó con la cabeza entusiasmada. Yasu volvió a salir de la sala, y al volver a abrirse la puerta el rubio de la máquina de refrescos entró por ella y corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla a Anne.

Por un momento Kyoya no supo qué pensar, ¿ese era el hijo de Anne? Kyoya sabía que la mujer era a veces extravagante, pero por lo poco que conocía ya a su hijo (su encuentro en el pasillo, vamos) había heredado toda la histeria e hiperactividad de su madre... multiplicada por veinte. Estaba seguro de que su actitud tranquila y controlada y la del chico activa y ruidosa no iban a encajar bien. Y hoy estaba tan tranquilo... mientras Anne presentaba a su hijo al resto de enfermos en la sala, Kyoya se recostó en el sofá y puso el libro frente a su cara, de forma que esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí y no se acercaran a él.

-¡Oh, _mére_! ¿Ese es Kyoya? ¡Está leyendo el libro que le regalé por Navidad! -_Oh, mierda._ Se había olvidado que tenía ese libro precisamente. Con lentitud señaló la página por la que se había quedado y apartó la novela a un lado. Una exclamación sonó desde donde estaba Tamaki, que lo había reconocido.

-Kyoya, ¿te acuerdas que te quería presentar a mi hijo? Este es Tamaki, que ha venido a visitarme. Tamaki, este es Kyoya.

-Encantado -sonrió Tamaki, acercándose y extendiendo la mano hacia él-. Espero que no te haya sentado mal el que me haya ido tan deprisa antes. Muchas gracias por desatascar la lata de la máquina por cierto.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya os conocéis? -preguntó Anne, mirando de uno al otro confusa.

-No, bueno, si, _mére._ Nos hemos visto en los pasillos del hospital y Kyoya me ha ayudado con un problema que he tenido. Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

Kyoya asintió, extendiendo su mano y estrechando la de Tamaki, aunque en el fondo no sabía que pensar puesto que el Tamaki que estaba hablando con él ahora no tenía nada que ver con el melodramático que se había encontrado en el pasillo poco antes.

-¿Te importa que me siente? -preguntó Tamaki, Kyoya negó con la cabeza y dejó un poco de espacio para él en el sofá- Mi madre me ha dicho que no puedes hablar, que fue un accidente, espero que no te moleste que me lo haya contado -Kyoya negó con la cabeza, expresando que no le molestaba en absoluto-. Yo voy al Instituto Ouran, es mi penúltimo año y espero que algún día sea un buen empresario como mi padre. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Estás en el instituto?

La tarde prosiguió de manera tranquila, cosa que sorprendió a Kyoya: era muy fácil hablar con Tamaki, que se interesaba por cualquier cosa que el moreno le contaba. Al final descubrieron que tenían la misma edad, que Kyoya recibía clases particulares por las mañanas en el hospital en las que le intentaban enseñar todo lo que había olvidado, además del lenguaje de signos. Tamaki se interesó realmente por esto último y le preguntó a Kyoya si le importaba enseñarle algo, con lo que Anne vio desde el otro lado de la habitación cómo Tamaki decía _gracias, por favor, mi nombre es Tamaki _y _¿cómo estás?_ sólo con las manos. Igual que Kyoya, Tamaki era un alumno rápido y aplicado y le rogó al otro chico que la próxima vez que viniera le enseñara más palabras y frases.

Tras pasar unas horas con el rubio Kyoya había aprendido que Tamaki sólo sacaba su lado melodramático a la luz cuando hablaba de tres cosas: Francia, los plebeyos y Haruhi (que si no recordaba mal, era la chica con la pierna rota). _No está tan loco como pensaba, _se dijo Kyoya para sí mismo mientras lo despedía con otro apretón de manos.

-Voy a ver cómo está mi... cómo está Haruhi -dijo rápidamente Tamaki, corrigiéndose a tiempo-. Seguro que la han sacado ya del quirófano y la han dejado como nueva. ¡Espero que ahora se beba el refresco que le he comprado! -suspiró-. Nos veremos pronto, Kyoya, ¡ahora tengo a tres personas a las que ver a la vez en el hospital!

Despidiéndose de Anne a la salida, Kyoya volvió a abrir su libro, pensando que podría soportar a Tamaki durante unas horas al día si era necesario.


	3. Chapter 3

I.

Con todo el tiempo que había pasado en el hospital, Kyoya podía recorrer cada uno de los pasillos con los ojos cerrados y no chocarse contra nada ni nadie. Aunque en su ficha médica estaba escrito que tenía amnesia postraumática y el cuadro de _Memorias recuperadas_ estaba completamente vacío, estaba claro que su capacidad de absorber nueva información no había sufrido daño alguno. Tras despertar de un pequeño coma, Kyoya volvió a aprender a leer y escribir, a comunicarse con el lenguaje de signos en menos de un par de semanas, y de devorar libros infantiles a disfrutar de libros especializados en economía y literatura avanzada en menos de un mes. Su profesor particular pasó de impartirle matemáticas simples a física y química en un tiempo record, admitiendo que Kyoya era el alumno más aplicado que había tenido hasta entonces.

Aprenderse los pasillos, las enfermeras y los vaivenes del hospital no era nada en comparación, pero no había contado con un nuevo cambio. Con la nariz casi pegada al libro y andando sin mirar dónde iba, Kyoya casi tropieza con la silla de ruedas que había junto al sofá donde siempre se sentaba a leer por las tardes en la sala de juegos.

-¡Lo siento! Pensaba que aquí apartada no iba a molestar a nadie, por eso la he puesto ahí. Si no te importa ponerla un poco más pegada a la pared, para que no tropiecen con ella al pasar te lo agradecería. Lo haría yo misma pero ya ves que no me puedo mover mucho... -en el sofá, _el sofá de Kyoya_, estaba sentada una chica de pelo corto y grandes ojos marrones, con una pierna escayolada apoyada en una pequeña mesa frente a ella. Tras dejar su libro en el sofá, el joven se inclinó y arrastró la silla de ruedas con la que había tropezado hacia la pared para que nadie más se chocara contra ella.

-Muchas gracias -sonrió la chica-. Estoy deseando que me den unas muletas para poder moverme con más facilidad, pero recién operada no me dejan llevar unas. Así que tendré paciencia.

Kyoya asintió a lo que dijo la chica y cogió su libro con la intención de buscarse otro sitio donde poder leer en solitario. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta la oyó murmurar para si misma.

-Encima que le hablo educadamente ni se digna a dirigirme la palabra. Le habré quitado el sitio pero no es para ponerse así de borde -frente a eso se dio la vuelta y fijó la mirada en ella, que abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que él la había oído. Abriendo la boca, Kyoya se dispuso a decirle a la chica que no podía hablar, pero tras un segundo de no salir sonido alguno, señaló rápidamente su boca y movió un dedo de un lado a otro, negando.

-¡Oh! -comprendió la chica- ¡Lo siento! No puedes hablar, ¿es eso? Lo siento muchísimo, no pretendía ofenderte -de una forma un poco incómoda intentó inclinarse en disculpa pero acabó haciendo un movimiento raro al estar sentada con la pierna en alto escayolada. Kyoya agitó la mano de un lado a otro, dando a entender que la perdonaba-. Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, hay sitio para los dos. Llegué justo ayer, me llamo Haruhi.

El joven apretó la mano que la chica le ofrecía. Haruhi. La Haruhi de Tamaki, lo más seguro.

Cuando dos horas más tarde se abrieron las puertas y Tamaki apareció saltando entre un tornado de pétalos de rosas de aparición espontánea, Kyoya confirmó sus sospechas.

II.

Las tardes con Tamaki y Haruhi era a la vez una bendición y una tortura. Esto se debía primero a que Kyoya no había pasado tanto tiempo con nadie desde el accidente, ni tan bien (aunque nunca lo admitiría); y segundo, era una tortura debido a que, a que... ¡por favor! ¿no podían besarse y acabar ya con el melodramatismo? ¡Estaba tan claro que a Tamaki le gustaba Haruhi! ¿Y ella? Ella no parecía darse cuenta de nada. _Nada._ En esos momentos es cuando Kyoya echaba de menos el poder hablar, pero cuando abría la boca para soltar alguna indirecta en medio de una conversación... tenía que volver a cerrarla. Y Tamaki le miraba extrañado, señalando la libreta para que Kyoya escribiera lo que iba a decir. Pero el joven negaba con la cabeza y abría su libro, decidiendo que otro día intentaría juntar a la pareja.

Durante las semanas en las que Haruhi estuvo ingresada en el hospital no solo Tamaki la visitaba. Desde lejos (Kyoya se negaba a pasar la tarde con más de dos personas a la vez, su dolor de cabeza tenía un límite, muchas gracias) pudo ver cómo a veces Tamaki llegaba con otras personas: la primera vez fueron unos gemelos pelirrojos que hacían que Tamaki se volviera más protector con Haruhi, ambos traían montones de papeles y libros para Haruhi así que Kyoya pensó que serían sus compañeros de clase. Otras veces, un niño rubio se acercaba con lágrimas en los ojos y hacía que un peluche de conejo besara la pierna escayolada de Haruhi, y un poco después un hombre llegaba con un trozo de pastel de la cafetería del hospital y se la daba al niño. Kyoya supuso que sería un familiar de Haruhi y su guardaespaldas. Más tarde se enteró de que ambos eran un año mayor que él. Y también de que la mujer (un hombre vestido de mujer, realmente obvio), era su padre.

Tamaki Suoh, heredero de la prestigiosa empresa Suoh, estaba prendado de una plebeya cuyo padre se vestía de mujer. Y, para colmo, pertenecía a un Host Club.

Aunque de eso se enteró mucho más tarde.

III.

-No miramos, tranquilo. Tómate tu tiempo -dijo Tamaki, dándose la vuelta en el asiento mientras Haruhi se tapaba los ojos.

Kyoya abrió la bolsa y miró lo que había dentro.

Aún no llegaba a comprender cómo se había dejado engañar para eso. "Eso" siendo escapar del hospital para pasar un día fuera. No, no un día fuera: un día en el Host Club. En el Host Club del Instituto Ouran, el mismo que fundó Tamaki.

Hacía ya semanas que Haruhi había salido del hospital con sus queridas muletas y su pierna mala vendada ligeramente. Kyoya, sorprendentemente, se aburría todo el día solo hasta que por las tardes Tamaki se acercaba a visitar a su madre, a la cual también dejaban ir los fines de semana a casa porque su tratamiento estaba siendo un éxito. Fue durante una de las muchas historias de Tamaki cuando Kyoya, por ser amable, escribió que sería curioso conocer a sus amigos del Host Club.

La amabilidad parecía tener su precio, porque dos días después el rubio le mandó un mensaje: _A las 8 de la mañana paso a por ti. Sal al jardín. _Kyoya no tenía ni idea de qué estaba planeando, porque en ese momento no pensaba que su comentario había provocado que Tamaki planeara la manera de escapar del hospital para pasar un día en el Host Club. Pero a pesar de las dudas que tenía al respecto, al día siguiente Kyoya estaba en el jardín del hospital, móvil en la mano y una fina chaqueta que apenas abrigaba del frío matinal. Cuando el camión con los suministros de comida entraba en el hospital, Kyoya salía por la misma puerta, una limusina esperándole en el otro extremo de la calle.

Y dentro de la bolsa había un uniforme azul con la insignia del Instituto Ouran en la chaqueta.

-Es mío -dijo Tamaki cuando escuchó el sonido de tela contra tela mientras Kyoya se cambiaba-. Calculando a ojo creo que gastamos la misma talla de ropa. Hoy es el día de actividades culturales en el instituto, así que no hay clases y todos los clubes están abiertos. Hay gente de fuera del instituto que viene a verlo, y también muchas familias, podrías pasar desapercibido si no fuera porque ibas con la ropa del hospital.

Haruhi rió un poco por lo bajo, pero Kyoya estaba ocupado haciendo el nudo de la corbata. Y mirando por la ventanilla del coche: ¡cuánto tiempo sin salir del hospital! Aún no estaba seguro de si las mariposas en su estómago eran por la emoción de salir de esas cuatro paredes blancas o por el miedo a que lo pillaran fuera de las mismas. Pero pronto decidió que había valido la pena: fue en el exacto momento en el que salió de la limusina insonorizada y el mundo se le echó encima.

Durante más de un año no había visto nada más que enfermos y enfermeros acompañados del constante pitido de las máquinas de pulsaciones, y de repente podía ver y oír todo, _todo:_ gente riendo, hablando, el sonido de pájaros, el viento, coches... por un momento se sintió abrumado, pero una mano en su codo lo estabilizó. Mirando hacia el lado, Tamaki le sonrió.

-¿Preparado?

Kyoya asintió, y aunque se sentía incómodo en un uniforme que le venía un poco grande, empezó a andar guiado por Tamaki.

-¡Esperad! -gritó Haruhi, y Kyoya recordó de repente que la pobre chica seguía con muletas.

IV.

Dejando a Anne en la sala de juegos, Tamaki se dirigió a la habitación de Kyoya. Su madre le había dicho que no lo había visto en todo el día, así que el joven supuso que estaría allí. Kyoya le había dicho que su día en el Host Club había sido "muy interesante" (lo que Tamaki tradujo a: "He disfrutado un montón, muchas gracias por invitarme") e incluso Mori había acompañado a Tamaki al día siguiente a visitarle al hospital (de alguna manera la naturaleza callada del chico hacía que él y Kyoya se llevaran bien... y las conversaciones silenciosas entre ambos eran un poco extrañas, para qué engañarnos).

Ese día iban con él Mori y Haruhi, y todo iba bien hasta que abrieron la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

><p><em>AN: vuelvo a informar de que no sé de medicina más que de mis búsquedas en internet. Y pedir perdón profundamente por actualizar tan tarde. Mea culpa!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: como ya se ha dicho, nada de Host Club me pertenece a mí, y todo lo que sé sobre medicina es gracias a internet (una fuente no muy fiable a veces, pero bueno); ¡así que si ven algo que no tenga mucho sentido lo siento mucho! -.-

I.

Kyoya escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de su habitación. Cansado de haber pasado el día en el Host Club después de llevar meses sin salir del hospital y andar nada más que desde su habitación a la sala de juegos, pensó que era una enfermera y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Segundos después volvió a oír cómo se cerraba la puerta, definitivamente era una enfermera que se habría dejado algo antes y había venido a recogerlo. Siguió pensando en el Host Club y en todos los amigos de Tamaki (a cada cual más loco, según su opinión, excepto Haruhi y Mori, más calmados) cuando escuchó unas pisadas. Levantándose para mirar quién había en su habitación, no le dio tiempo a coger sus gafas ni sentarse del todo cuando una mano fuerte le cogió del brazo. Un grito se le quedó en la garganta, en la habitación no sonaba nada más que sus intentos de zafarse de la mano, pero por mucho que se retorcía no podía liberar su brazo. Otra mano se lanzó contra su hombro, su opresor dejando todo el peso sobre el joven, pegando a Kyoya a la cama, sin poder moverse. Entonces fue cuando Kyoya vio la sombra que se cernía sobre su cama y reconoció la cara medio en penumbras. Dejó de retorcerse y dejó de respirar, sus músculos se congelaron y abrió los ojos de espanto. Aunque era de noche, las luces estaban apagadas y no llevaba las gafas puestas Kyoya reconocería a esa persona en cualquier lugar.

-¿Sorprendido? -preguntó Yoshio Otori, sin mover ninguna de las manos de su horrorizado hijo-. Más sorprendido me encuentro yo, querido Kyoya. Si no recuerdo mal quedamos en que tú, como hijo obediente que eres, estarías en este hospital hasta que yo lo viera oportuno, ¿no? Y, ¡vaya! Hoy después del trabajo me llegan unas interesantes fotos en las que estás ni más ni menos que en el Instituto Ouran.

Kyoya comenzó a negar con la cabeza y él mismo oía cómo su respiración salía entrecortada de su boca.

-Es inútil que me lo niegues, Kyoya. Tengo las fotos y creo antes a los guardaespaldas que las han hecho que a ti. ¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¿Crees que...?

Un fuerte pitido rompió el silencio de la habitación. Yoshio miró hacia las máquinas que medían la presión sanguínea de Kyoya, que con cada cifra que subía pitaba cada vez más fuerte, avisando a la enfermera de guardia. Cuando volvió a mirar a su hijo, a través de la oscuridad lo oyó respirar entrecortadamente y más pálido de lo normal. Soltándolo, Kyoya se balanceó en el sitio y e intentó coger algún lugar en el que agarrarse. Su padre dio un paso atrás.

-Tendrás noticias mías -y aunque no estaba seguro de si su hijo lo había oído, salió de la habitación y haciéndole una señal al guardaespaldas que lo esperaba en la puerta comenzaron a andar rápidamente mientras por el otro lado del pasillo una enfermera acudía corriendo a la habitación de Kyoya.

II.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando. De repente Yoshio estaba encima suyo, amenazándole, y al poco la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas y el aire que le llegaba a los pulmones no era suficiente para respirar bien. Intentando centrarse en un punto fijo, Kyoya clavó la mirada en Yoshio, pero éste tampoco dejaba de moverse y al final optó por cerrar los ojos. No paraba de oír un pitido incesante, y las palabras de su padre ya no tenían ningún sentido para él.

Las manos que lo tenían sujeto lo soltaron y entonces fue cuando el vértigo le llegó de golpe: sentía cómo el mundo se movía a su alrededor, fuera de control, intentó agarrarse a algo pero sentía los brazos torpes y tras intentar permanecer en equilibrio durante unos segundos cedió ante la gravedad y se dejó caer hacia el lado.

Cuando estaba seguro de que se caería de la cama al suelo (ahora todo empezaba a cobrar más sentido, el mundo parecía ir más lento), alguien lo agarró por el torso y lo enderezó. Oía una voz de mujer, pero no entendía lo que estaba diciendo. De alguna manera que no pudo comprender acabó con la cabeza entre las piernas.

-Respira tranquilamente, eso es. Inhala, exhala, inhala...

Kyoya hizo lo que le decían, y la habitación volvió a ser la de siempre, la sensación de ligereza en su cabeza desapareció y lo único que sentía en ese momento era el sudor frío que le empapaba todo el cuerpo y hacía que la bata de hospital se le pegara a la piel.

El pitido dejó de oírse.

-Mucho mejor, ¿verdad?

Kyoya asintió aunque un nudo en la garganta le estaba dando la sensación de que si se movía más de la cuenta empezaría a vomitar todo lo que había comido ese día. La enfermera empezó a medir su pulso y a asegurarse de que volvía a respirar bien.

-Tienes un poco de hipotensión, Kyoya, ya lo sabes: no puedes levantarte tan de golpe o te darán estos mareos. No con tu tensión tan baja -Kyoya volvió a asentir, sin fuerzas ni ganas de explicarle a la enfermera que habían sido los nervios por las amenazas de su padre lo que le había provocado el ataque de vértigo, sumado a su hipotensión. Yoshio se habría asegurado de que nadie le viera entrar y salir del hospital-. Vuelve a acostarse, estas cosas se pasan con reposo y tranquilidad.

La enfermera dejó ahí a Kyoya, empapado en su propio sudor e incapaz de cerrar los ojos por miedo a encontrarse de nuevo con su padre.

III.

Lo primero que pensó al abrir la puerta fue que la habitación estaba demasiado oscura y que Kyoya estaba en otra parte del hospital. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la poca luz y al final consiguió distinguir la forma dormida de su amigo en la cama.

-¿Kyoya?

El joven no se movió, sino que siguió respirando de forma pausada, dormido profundamente. Tamaki dio un paso hacia él y le indicó silencio a Haruhi y Mori con un dedo en los labios. Ambos asintieron y se asomaron un poco a la habitación, pero no llegaron a entrar, pensando que molestarían a Kyoya. Pero para Tamaki había algo raro: a esa hora Kyoya siempre estaba en la sala de juegos, nunca lo había visto durmiendo por la tarde, sin siquiera ser de noche. Intentó verle la cara y se fijó en que estaba más pálido de lo normal, ¿le habría pasado algo?

-Anoche le dio un ataque de vértigo -dijo una voz desde la puerta. Tamaki vio que era Yasu, la enfermera de Anne-. La enfermera de guardia me lo ha dicho esta mañana, que se levantó de golpe y al tener la tensión tan baja cuando se despierta empezó a marearse y a sentir vértigo. Pero esta mañana cuando yo he llegado seguía despierto y no había descansado aún. Hemos tenido que sedarlo para que durmiera un poco.

-¿Pero va a estar bien? -preguntó Tamaki- No tiene nada que ver con el accidente, ¿no?

-No, no tiene nada que ver con el accidente -le tranquilizó Yasu-. Y eso es lo que me preocupa: estaba mejorando mucho últimamente, las heridas que adquirió están ya curadas y su problema de... comunicación también al aprender el lenguaje de signos. Incluso su profesor particular nos dice que académicamente está avanzando mucho. Es un chico listo, quizás pueda entrar en la universidad en menos de dos o tres años, no iría muy atrasado entonces.

Tamaki asintió y dejó espacio a Yasu, que mientras les explicaba todo eso había estado recogiendo información de la máquina a la que Kyoya estaba atado. Cuando acabó se despidió de los jóvenes con una leve inclinación de cabeza, pero antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo un momento.

-Cuidad de él, ¿de acuerdo? -les dijo. Y por un momento Tamaki vio en los ojos de Yasu el cariño de una hermana mayor hacia Kyoya-. Ha pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles, en el accidente de coche murió su madre y desde entonces sólo he visto pasar por aquí a su hermana un par de veces. Y eso fue hace meses. Ahora sois su familia.

-Lo haremos, cuidaremos de él -dijo Mori, asustando levemente a Tamaki y Haruhi (pocas veces el moreno hablaba por sí solo). Yasu asintió y se fue de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

-No sabía que su madre había... muerto. En el accidente -susurró Haruhi, su confesión resonando en el silencio de la habitación. Tamaki negó levemente con la cabeza, él tampoco lo sabía.

-Es mejor que le dejemos descansar -volvió a hablar Mori-. Mañana podemos acercarnos otra vez para verle.

Haruhi cogió a Tamaki del brazo, guiándolo hacia la puerta de la habitación. El rubio se dejó llevar, la cabeza gacha pensando en la nueva información que le habían dado: la verdad es que nunca se había preguntado por qué las pocas veces que se había encontrado con Yoshio Otori éste nunca iba acompañado de la Sra. Otori, pero esto lo explicaba todo.

La joven y él pasaron al pasillo, Mori quedándose atrás para cerrar la puerta al salir, pero de repente el chico alto miró hacia atrás, hacia Kyoya.

-¿Mori? ¿Pasa algo?

-¿No lo oís? -respondió a Haruhi- ¿Ese ruido?

Volvieron a entrar en la habitación y afinaron el oído: ahí estaba, el ruido de algo vibrando. De un móvil vibrando. Los tres cruzaron una mirada, ¿debían cogerlo? ¿Decir a quien fuera que Kyoya había sufrido un ataque pero estaba bien? ¿Que estaba descansando?

¿Pero quién llamaba por teléfono a un chico mudo?

Mori se adelantó finalmente y abrió el primero de los cajones de la mesa que había al lado de la cama. Tamaki vio como el joven se quedaba de piedra por un momento, y al ver que no reaccionaba se acercó tras él para ver qué le había causado tanta impresión.

_Llamada entrante: Madre_


	5. Chapter 5

I.

Haruhi cogió del brazo a Tamaki de nuevo, pero esta vez porque el mundo parecía darle vueltas de repente: ¿cómo una persona que hacía dos minutos le habían dicho estaba muerta llamaba de repente por teléfono? ¿Cómo iba a hablar por teléfono un chico que estaba mudo? Eran dos de las muchas preguntas que se le pasaban por la cabeza en ese momento. Ahora empezaba a sospechar que había algo raro en esa situación: un misterio que estaba dispuesta a resolver.

-Vale, ¿qué hacemos ahora? -dijo Tamaki en un susurro tembloroso. Esa situación le daba muy mala espina, ¡alguien muerto estaba llamando a un chico mudo!

-No sé vosotros, pero yo quiero saber lo que está pasando aquí -dijo Haruhi.

-¿¡Vas a coger el teléfono? -gritó Tamaki, pálido como una hoja de papel.

-Sssh... no grites que despiertas a Kyoya. No, no voy a coger el teléfono. Voy a esperar a que él se despierte y a preguntarle. Creo que aquí hay demasiadas mentiras en juego.

A su lado, Mori asintió con la cabeza y cerró el cajón. Cogió una de las sillas que había en la habitación y se sentó a la espera de que Kyoya se despertara. Tamaki y Haruhi hicieron lo mismo, el rubio mordiéndose las uñas.

En el cajón el móvil vibró al ritmo de dos llamadas más, después se hizo el silencio en la habitación y lo único que se volvía a oír era la respiración calmada de Kyoya.

II.

Al recobrar poco a poco la conciencia, el joven se sintió como si estuviera acostado en una cama de agua y no en el hospital. Nunca había dormido en una cama de agua, para ser sinceros, pero imaginaba que tendría esa misma sensación de estar flotando, como si no pesara nada y no tuviera ninguna preocupación más que respirar.

Respirar, en algún momento recordaba que le había costado respirar. ¿Por qué? Con lo fácil que era, sin pensar en ello su cuerpo llenaba sus pulmones y los vaciaba, los llenaba, los vaciaba, llenos, vacíos, llenos... ¿Lo ves, Kyoya? No es nada difícil, sólo porque Yoshio se había pasado por el hospital no tenía por qué costarle respirar. ¿Qué hacía Yoshio en el hospital? ¿Había venido a visitarle después de tantos meses? No, su padre no era así. Había venido con algún propósito en mente, algo con lo que extorsionar a Kyoya, seguro. ¿Qué era...?

Ugh, estaba cansado de pensar (nunca hubiera imaginado que diría eso, culpa de los calmantes. ¿Le habían dado calmantes?). Esperaba que Tamaki no se pasara a visitarle ahora, no tenía energías suficientes para aguantar su hiperactividad durante más de unos minutos. Y aún menos si venía con el Host Club.

Host Club.

Kyoya en el Host Club.

Fotos de Kyoya en el Host Club.

Alguien estaba en peligro.

Su madre.

Fue entonces cuando la cama de agua se rompió y Kyoya se levantó de repente, sin ponerse las gafas buscó a tientas el cajón donde guardaba el móvil y miró la pantalla: tres llamadas perdidas. Dándole al botón de llamada se llevó el aparato al oído, frotándose la cara con la otra mano intentando que los últimos hilos de sueño se fueran de su mente. Aún se sentía un poco sedado y tardó unos segundos en contestar a la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Kyoya? Menos mal que me has llamado, al no cogérmelo antes me habías preocupado. Fuyumi me ha dicho que tu padre ha estado allí y que has tenido un ataque. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Estoy... estoy bien, madre -dijo Kyoya, fallando a la primera y teniendo que carraspear un poco para recuperar la voz poco usada-. No deberías haberte arriesgado a llamarme. Sólo fue un mareo por la hipotensión.

-Menos mal, al decírmelo tu hermana pensaba que...

-Padre no me ha hecho nada -dijo rápidamente el joven, pensando _Pero porque no tenía más opción que salir corriendo. Me tenía acorralado_-. Tranquila. ¿Tú estás bien?

-Si, si. Estoy con Kenji. Estoy bien.

Kyoya dejó escapar el aire que tenía en los pulmones, la tensión de los últimos minutos saliendo de él. Fue entonces cuando escuchó algo más en la habitación, _alguien_ más en la habitación. Levantó la cabeza tan rápidamente que algún hueso del cuello le crujió y su mano fue en busca de las gafas en menos de un segundo. Había tres figuras a su alrededor, sentadas, y al ponerse las gafas vio que eran Tamaki, Haruhi y Mori.

Oh, oh.

-¿Kyoya? ¿Kyoya, estás ahí? -dijo su madre al otro lado del teléfono. Sacándolo de su estupor. El joven abrió la boca para contestarle, pero ningún sonido salió de ella: Tamaki, Haruhi y Mori le estaban mirando con los ojos como platos.

No podía hablar frente a ellos.

III.

Tamaki estaba jugando en su móvil, concentrado en matar marcianitos cuando Haruhi le tocó el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? -la chica le señaló con la cabeza la cama, donde Kyoya había empezado a moverse. Tamaki se olvidó del juego y se levantó para acercarse al enfermo, pero nada más dar un paso Kyoya se sentó de repente en la cama, cogió a tientas el móvil y se lo acercó al oído. Los tres jóvenes a su alrededor se quedaron de piedra, al ver que una voz femenina comenzaba a hablar desde el otro lado de la línea, y Kyoya contestaba. _Contestaba._

-Estoy... -la voz le salió rasposa, entrecortada por el desuso. Carraspeó, intentando recuperarla- Estoy bien, madre. No deberías haberte arriesgado a llamarme. Sólo fue un mareo por la hipotensión.

Se habían quedado tan estupefactos que Tamaki escuchó cómo la voz de Kyoya hacía eco en su cabeza. Le sonaba extraña, hasta entonces nunca había asociado una voz con el joven, y nunca se había preguntado cómo era antes del accidente. Al escucharla ahora le parecía que la voz que salía de su boca era en realidad un truco, en el que habían unos altavoces escondidos por alguna parte de la habitación. Intercambió una mirada con Haruhi.

-Padre no me ha hecho nada -y esa voz grave y cascada sonó de repente amenazadora, solo para cambiar de repente y hacerse suave, los hombros de Kyoya relajándose poco a poco-. Tranquila. ¿Tú estás bien?

La mujer al otro lado del teléfono dijo algo que pareció aliviar a Kyoya, que suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho. En ese momento, Haruhi salió de su estupor y aprovechando que aún tenía la mano en el brazo de Tamaki, lo utilizó como soporte para levantarse de su silla. El roce de la ropa o el leve ruido que hizo la silla al moverse alertó a Kyoya, que en menos de un segundo cogió sus gafas y les miró fijamente, los ojos abiertos como platos de la impresión.

No contaba con que ellos estuvieran allí.

Y le habían oído hablar.

IV.

-¿Kyoya? ¿Kyoya, estás ahí?

-Madre, tengo que colgar. Te llamaré más tarde -el joven no llegó a oír cómo ella se despedía, en su cabeza sólo sonaban unos pitidos continuos, cada vez más acelerados, como su corazón; y se repetía una frase una y otra vez: le habían oído hablar, le habían oído hablar, le habían oído,lehabíanoído,lehabíanoídolehabíanoído...

-¡Kyoya! Tranquilízate -dijo de repente Tamaki, mientras Mori a su lado se levantaba y le ponía una mano en el brazo.

-Si sigues así -dijo el joven alto, apretándole levemente el brazo y mirando hacia un lado- vendrá la enfermera y te volverá a sedar. Tranquilo, no diremos nada a nadie.

Kyoya giró la cabeza hacia donde había mirado Mori, y vio que los pitidos no estaban en su cabeza sino que venían de la máquina que medía sus pulsaciones, al lado de la cama: de los nervios su pulso se había acelerado y la máquina consideraba que estaba en situación de peligro. Cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, Kyoya consiguió calmarse lo suficiente como para que el pitido cesase.

Cuando abrió los ojos una enfermera se estaba asomando a la habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -dijo con mirada acusadora hacia los tres visitantes.

-Sólo que Kyoya se acaba de despertar y parece que le hemos asustado, no esperaba vernos aquí tan de repente -rió Haruhi, esperando que su mentira fuera lo suficientemente convincente. Kyoya lo corroboró asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la enfermera, que se marchó diciendo que "no molestéis más de lo necesario al pobre chico, anoche ya lo pasó bastante mal". Al oír que se alejaba por el pasillo, Haruhi volvió a mirar a Kyoya, que se había quedado realmente sin palabras en ese momento. Tamaki cerró la puerta y lo miró con la mirada más seria que jamás habían visto.

-A lo mejor no es de mi incumbencia, pero creo que nos debes una explicación: llevo meses, _meses_, creyendo que estabas mudo...

-Tamaki, yo...

-...y cuando nos dicen que tu madre murió en el accidente, de repente te llama por teléfono. ¿Realmente te llamas Kyoya? Porque ahora estoy empezando a dudar de todo lo que me has estado diciendo hasta ahora: claramente si tienes el teléfono es porque todo este tiempo has estado utilizándolo. ¿Por qué, Kyoya? ¿Por qué nos has estado mintiendo?

Después de las acusaciones de Tamaki la habitación se quedó en silencio, la tensión flotando en el aire. El joven, sentado en la cama de hospital, miró a cada uno de los otros lentamente, terminando en Tamaki.

-Yo... no puedo decíroslo -susurró Kyoya, mirando fijamente a Tamaki, esperando que éste comprendiera su situación-. Nadie puede saber que estoy bien, que puedo hablar y que me acuerdo de todo de antes del accidente...

-¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que paso antes del accidente? -saltó Haruhi.

-Kyoya -dijo Mori-. Puedes hablar, te acuerdas de todo y vas bien en los estudios. Eso significa que estás sano. ¿Por qué sigues en el hospital, si no estás enfermo?

El chico desvió la mirada, sus labios apretados en una fina línea.

-Ya está -sentenció Tamaki, cogiendo su abrigo de la silla-. Yo me marcho. Está claro que no quieres saber nada de nosotros.

-¡Espera! -gritó súbitamente Kyoya, todos en la habitación, incluido él, se sobresaltaron al escuchar que levantaba la voz así-. Espera, Tamaki. No te enfades, no es por vosotros. Sois... sois las primeras personas en muchos meses con las que he podido "hablar" tranquilamente, y si no he hablado antes es porque, porque... prometedme que no se lo diréis a nadie -mirando a Mori, que era el que estaba más cerca de Kyoya, le suplicó con la mirada, algo poco común en él: Tamaki siempre lo había visto como un chico serio y seguro de sí mismo-. Prometedme que cuente lo que os cuente nada saldrá de esta habitación, y que seguiréis actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tamaki miró a Haruhi. Haruhi a Mori. Mori asintió con la cabeza.

Kyoya se recostó en la cama.

-¿Puedes cerrar la ventana? Cualquier precaución es poca cuando se trata de mi padre. Tiene ojos en todas partes.

* * *

><p><em>AN: ¡Y otro más! Se acerca el final, y por fin llegamos a lo interesante de la historia... Como siempre el Host Club no me pertenece, perdonad cualquier falta de ortografía y lo que sé de medicina es más bien poco, así que disculpad si hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto u.u_

_Nada más decir que todo esto va dedicado a Crayolas en mi Nariz, ¡eres el motor de esta historia! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

I. (21 años antes)

Fuyumi miró de reojo a sus hermanos, que no se habían movido del sitio y ni siquiera miraban a sus padres discutiendo por encima de sus cabezas: así habían sido educados los Otori, para no mostrar emoción ninguna excepto en los casos necesarios. Ella había llegado hace poco, aún llevaba vestidos rosas y sus pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo del coche cuando se sentaba, así que tenía que practicar mucho para conseguir parecer tan indiferente como sus hermanos.

Aun así era imposible no enterarse de la conversación entre sus padres.

-Te dije que dejaras a los niños en casa, pero tú tenías que hacer lo que te viniera en gana, ¿no?

-Yoshio, hace semanas que no estás con ellos. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que pasen algo de tiempo con su padre? Además, un poco de publicidad familiar no le va nada mal a tu imagen.

-Poco me importa la publicidad familiar si la empresa se viene abajo, Shizuka.

Su padre discutía con la Sra. Otori mientras no paraba de teclear con su móvil, comprobando los avances de su empresa en todo momento.

-Yoshio, no te enfades ahora. El negocio te ha salido bien y todos estaban encantados con tus educados hijos.

-No me enfado por ellos, sino por ti. No me gusta que hagas estas cosas sin decírmelo antes.

-Bueno, la próxima vez te avisaré, ¿de acuerdo? -suspiró la Sra. Otori.

Sin contestar a su esposa, Yoshio resopló y se arrellanó un poco más en el asiento de forma que su cuerpo estaba girado hacia la puerta del coche, dándole un poco la espalda a su familia. Fuyumi pensaba que su padre se estaba portando muy mal con su madre, porque cada vez que ella se quejaba a alguno de los dos recibía un castigo. Iba a abrir la boca para decirlo en voz alta cuando vio que su hermano Yuuichi movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, mirándola a ella. Fuyumi cerró la boca y no dijo nada: su hermano siempre tenía razón, y ella se había salvado de más de una regañina por hacerle caso.

Al llegar a casa, Fuyumi vio cómo su padre se alejaba de ellos de camino a su despacho, mientras su madre fruncía el ceño y la dejaba con sus hermanos.

II.

-¿Fuyumi? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí sola?

La pequeña levantó la cabeza para ver a su hermano Akito con el uniforme y los libros del colegio en un brazo.

-Mamá me enseña a leer a estas horas, pero está encerrada en su habitación desde ayer, cuando discutió con papá en el coche.

-¿Pero has ido a llamarla? -preguntó su hermano, sentándose junto a ella en el escalón.

-Si, pero me dice que está enferma. Le tiene que doler mucho la cabeza o algo, Akito, porque la he oído llorar. ¿Crees que papá le curará, aunque ayer se pelearon? -Fuyumi vio cómo su hermano fruncía el ceño, y no entendía por qué ya que su padre es médico, y Shizuka es su mujer y los dos se quieren y se cuidan, ¿no?

-Vamos, Fuyumi. ¡Hoy jugaremos juntos los dos!

La sonrisa de la pequeña no bastó para que a Akito se le deshiciera el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago.

III.

Yuuichi había dejado de lado sus libros de texto desde que su hermano entró en la habitación y le contó otro de los dramas familiares de los Otori. Con la de ese día ya eran muchas las veces que su madre se encerraba a llorar durante días en su habitación, y Yuuichi y Akito se daban cuenta que su padre realmente no hacía nada por solucionarlo. Y la única vez que se les había ocurrido decirle algo nada había salido bien: su padre se enfadó con ellos, volvió a discutir con su madre y desde el pasillo habían oído cómo Shizuka amenazaba con el divorcio y con llevarse a todos los hermanos con ella.

Yuuichi, Akito y Fuyumi habían oído esa discusión y todas las demás, y desde entonces habían ido viendo cómo su madre se encerraba cada vez más en si misma. Sin jugar con ninguno de sus hijos y muchas veces echándose a llorar al ver a los chicos, pues eran la viva imagen de su padre. Parecía que nada podía ser peor, aunque nadie había visto venir aquello.

-Madre, ¿qué es el divorcio? ¿Y por qué tú quieres uno y papá no? ¿Es una especie de cachorro? Porque cuando quise uno hace unos años tú también querías uno y papá no -la pregunta de Fuyumi sonó como un látigo en el silencio sepulcral que siempre reinaba en las cenas de la familia Otori. Akito le dio una patada a su hermana por debajo de la mesa, pero ya era tarde porque la pequeña se venía guardando la pregunta desde hacía tiempo y nada le iba a detener de preguntarle a sus padres.

Yuuichi alzó la vista un poco y vio cómo su padre dejaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se levantaba.

-Shizuka, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? -preguntó tranquilamente Yoshio- Yuuichi, asegúrate de que tus hermanos acaben la cena e id a dormir. Mañana tenéis que ir al colegio temprano.

Shizuka se levantó de la mesa, sin haber acabado la cena, y salió del comedor junto a su marido. Fuyumi pensó _Yo no voy al colegio aún_, pero al ver lo serios que se habían puesto todos no se atrevió a volver a decir nada más.

El silencio reinó en el comedor, pero ningún sonido llegó hasta sus oídos y al rato Yuuichi tocó ligeramente su brazo.

-Acabad la cena, vamos -dijo suavemente, mientras compartía una mirada preocupada con Akito por encima de su cabeza. A veces Fuyumi odiaba sentarse entre sus dos hermanos y no entender su "lenguaje secreto de miradas".

IV.

Al día siguiente, Fuyumi se levantó, desayunó con sus hermanos, les despidió desde la puerta de casa cuando se iban al colegio y subió a su cuarto a leer un libro. Todo eso lo solía hacer con su madre, que otro día más estaba encerrada en su habitación. Esta vez Fuyumi no se molestó en intentar sacarla de allí.

El sonido del timbre la sobresaltó momentos después, ¿quién sería? Nadie llamaba a esas horas a la mansión Otori. Intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible salió de su habitación y se asomó a la entrada, donde su padre saludaba educadamente a un hombre joven para después guiarle escaleras arriba. Fuyumi vio cómo los dos entraban a la habitación de su madre, y poco después su padre salía solo.

-Fuyumi -la pequeña se puso recta, barbilla alta y brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo: su padre decía que era la forma correcta de hablar con un adulto-. Ven aquí, por favor. No hace falta que espíes.

Avergonzada por haber sido descubierta pero contenta por que su padre hable con ella (por mucho que su madre diga, Yoshio siempre habla más con Akito y Yuuichi) se acercó a su padre, que se agachó un poco para poner sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-El que acaba de llegar a casa es el doctor Sora, va a estar con tu madre todos los días un rato para curarla.

-¿Está enferma, padre?

-Si, está enferma. Está muy triste.

-¿Estar triste es una enfermedad? -preguntó la pequeña, alarmada.

-Sólo si estás mucho tiempo. Se llama depresión, Fuyumi. Pero Shizuka se curará pronto -la hija asintió, grabando en su mente la palabra "depresión". Le gustaba mucho cuando su padre hablaba con ella porque le decía todas las cosas tal y como eran, no le ocultaba la verdad aunque fuera una niña. Yoshio apretó levemente los hombros de su hija y se irguió-. Ahora tengo que irme a trabajar. Haz algo productivo hoy, Fuyumi.

-Si, padre.

V.

El sol brillaba fuerte ese día, el verano se acercaba y Fuyumi estaba cuidando las flores del jardín junto a su madre. Cuando hubo arrancado las malas hierbas se irguió feliz y saludó entusiasmadamente al doctor Sora, que las miraba desde una mesa blanca cubierta por una gran sombrilla, para evitar el calor del sol. Shizuka cogió algunas flores y se las llevó hacia la mesa, donde un gran jarrón con agua limpia esperaba vacío.

-¿Te gustan como han quedado las flores, Fuyumi?

-Si, madre. Son preciosas -Shizuka peinó delicadamente a su hija mientras le sonreía: desde que el doctor llegó a casa, su madre estaba mucho más alegre. Ya no se encerraba en su cuarto y había vuelto a jugar con Fuyumi y a enseñarle a leer. Sora era el mejor médico del mundo, a ojos de la pequeña: y además, cuando nadie miraba, le regalaba caramelos o pequeños botes de purpurina para dibujar.

-¡Ya estamos en casa! -desde la puerta de la mansión se asomaban Akito y Yuuichi. La Sra. Otori miró sorprendida el reloj y le dijo a su hija que fuera a lavarse las manos pues la hora de la comida se acercaba. Fuyumi echó a correr, coincidiendo con Akito en el aseo.

-¡Hola, Akito! ¿Qué tal en la escuela?

-Muy bien. Pero hoy no vamos a poder jugar, Fuyumi: dentro de poco empiezan los exámenes y tengo que estudiar -Akito le acercó una pequeña caja a Fuyumi para que ésta pudiera alcanzar a lavarse las manos sin tener que ponerse de puntillas.

-Lo sé, Yuuichi está estudiando ya desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque él no juega conmigo como tú.

-Bueno, eso es porque se está haciendo muy mayor -bromeó Akito mientras pellizcaba la nariz de su hermana. Fuyumi se quejó y salpicó un poco de agua a su hermano, que contraatacó con más agua. El suelo estaba empezando a parecer un pantano cuando un carraspeo los hizo parar.

-Espero que seáis vosotros los que limpiéis todo esto ahora, ¿no? -Shizuka y el doctor Sora se asomaban por la puerta, con mirada de enfado-. Os tengo dicho que no juguéis con el agua, que destrozáis todo luego.

-Lo siento, madre -respondieron los dos niños.

-Recoged lo que podáis, después vendrá alguien a limpiarlo todo bien -Shizuka acarició el pelo de sus dos hijos, despeinando a Akito un poco para hacerlo enfadar un poco. Riéndose ante las quejas de los dos, la Sra. Otori desapareció en dirección al comedor. El doctor Sora se quedó atrás y cogió una toalla, ayudando un poco a los niños.

-¿Cree que mi madre se volverá a poner mala por haberla enfadado, doctor Sora? -Fuyumi no entendía muy bien aún cómo funcionaba una enfermedad que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de una persona.

-Por supuesto que no, Fuyumi -rió Sora-. Pero si te quieres quedar tranquila luego pensamos algo para hacerle a Shizuka y que se ponga contenta otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo! -sonrió la niña, dejando las toallas de lado. El doctor sonrió y salió del aseo, dejando a los dos hermanos solos. Fuyumi miró a Akito, pero éste seguía mirando la puerta por la que había salido el doctor con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué te pasa, Akito?

-¿Por qué el doctor llama Shizuka a madre?

-Porque es su nombre, bobo -rió Fuyumi.

-Ya sé que es su nombre, pero el doctor trabaja para padre. Debería llamarla Sra. Otori como todo el mundo que trabaja aquí -el joven indicó por señas que debían ir a comer-. Deberías decírselo, Fuyumi, tú que estás más tiempo con ellos.

-Pero el doctor Sora trata muy bien a madre: le ayuda con su enfermedad y además es como un amigo. Yo creo que se pueden llamar como ellos quieran -Fuyumi cruzó los brazos, enfurruñada porque a su hermano parecía no caerle bien el doctor.

-No es lo que quieran, Fuyumi -respondió Akito, alzando un poco la voz-. Es lo que debe ser. Tú no lo entiendes aún.

-¡Si que lo entiendo! Madre y el doctor son amigos y yo creo que se pueden llamar como quieran.

-¡Sólo padre tiene el derecho de llamarla Shizuka! -ahora la conversación era una discusión entre los hermanos, y Akito estaba seguro que se les estaba oyendo en toda la casa.

-¡Pero padre apenas le habla a madre últimamente! -las lágrimas estaban empezando a asomar por los ojos de Fuyumi- ¡El doctor Sora es mejor padre que el nuestro!

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué discutís? -Yuuichi estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, su habitación era la que estaba más cerca del baño y había ignorado las voces de sus hermanos hasta que se habían empezado a gritar.

-Fuyumi defiende a...

-¡Es verdad! -los gritos de Fuyumi cortaron lo que fuera a decir su hermano- Lo que pasa es que os parecéis tanto a padre que siempre os ponéis de su parte, sois igualitos a él. ¡Pero el doctor Sora es más un padre para mí de lo que padre nunca haya sido! Está en casa, juega conmigo y se preocupa por lo que hago. Pero como soy la chica de la familia, padre no me hace caso. ¡Y el doctor trata mejor a madre! Padre sólo la hacía llorar y con el doctor ella está feliz y...

-¡Calla! -gritó Yuuichi, que entró en el aseo y cerró la puerta tras él-. Fuyumi, ni se te ocurra seguir diciendo una palabra más. Deberías tratar con más respeto a padre, él se preocupa por nosotros, pero tiene que trabajar para que nosotros podamos vivir cómodamente.

-Pues yo prefiero vivir en una casa pequeña y que padre esté con nosotros... ¡y tú no puedes hablar! Él pasa más tiempo contigo que con ninguno de nosotros sólo porque eres el mayor, ¡así que...! -Fuyumi calló al ver que la puerta se volvía a abrir.

Y Yoshio estaba allí de pie.

Miró durante un segundo las lágrimas de Fuyumi y las caras furiosas de sus dos hijos antes de hablar.

-Yuuichi, Akito, vuestra madre os está esperando en el comedor. Fuyumi, ponte decente antes de bajar tú también -los tres hijos asintieron y los dos chicos siguieron a su padre por el pasillo.

Fuyumi se lavó las lágrimas de la cara y fue tras ellos. En la comida no habló con ninguno de sus hermanos.

VI.

Al día siguiente una de las criadas abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un viejo doctor, canoso y curvado, que apenas podía subir las escaleras él solo sin agotarse. Con unas gafas que hacían sus ojos más grandes de lo que realmente eran y unas manos arrugadas que cada vez que intentaba coger a Fuyumi ésta salía corriendo pasillo abajo (a pesar de las regañinas de su madre, la pequeña no quería saber nada del hombre).

Shizuka volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, y el doctor se pasaba todas las mañanas con ella allí, aunque sin ningún resultado que hiciera que la Sra. Otori mejorara. Por las tardes Fuyumi siempre jugaba con alguno de sus hermanos, pero desde que discutieron los dos la miraban con enojo y ella prefería no saber nada de ellos. Así que siempre cogía un libro y se encerraba con su madre en su habitación, cogía una silla y sentada al lado de la ventana leía todo lo que podía. Una de esas tardes su madre le preguntó por qué no jugaba con sus hermanos.

-Están estudiando mucho, los exámenes están cerca -respondió Fuyumi sin dudar ni un segundo, y siguió leyendo. Shizuka no parecía muy convencida, porque incluso en época de exámenes su hija acababa molestando tanto a Akito o a Yuuichi que alguno de los dos acababa cediendo y jugando un rato con ella.

-Madre, de mayor quiero tener el mismo pelo que tú -anunció Fuyumi un día que había convencido a su madre para que la dejara peinarla. Shizuka tenía el pelo negro como la noche, largo y ondulado como una princesa, según Fuyumi.

-Estoy segura que algún día lo tendrás -sonrió la Sra. Otori levemente, a la vez que ocultaba una mueca de dolor: su hija lo hacía con buena intención, pero sus manos aún eran torpes y de vez en cuando estiraba demasiado de su pelo o le daba muy fuerte con el peine en la cabeza.

-Madre, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? -Fuyumi venía estando pensativa desde unos días, y por fin había reunido el valor suficiente para hablar- El nuevo doctor no me gusta, y no es un buen doctor porque no te cura. ¿Por qué no buscamos otro doctor? Si tú no quieres salir de casa yo iré a buscarlo.

-Oh, Fuyumi... -suspiró Shizuka, dándose la vuelta y quitándole el peine de la mano a su hija para mirarla frente a frente-. No puedes hacer eso, es tu padre el que decide qué médico trae y cuál no.

-Pues el doctor Sora lo hacía muy bien, no sé por qué lo cambió -en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca Fuyumi se arrepintió de haberlas dicho, pues su madre se puso pálida y las comisuras de sus labios decayeron. Es lo más triste que Fuyumi jamás la había visto. Shizuka no dijo nada más, sólo besó la frente de su hija y se volvió a meter a la cama.

Fuyumi cogió el libro que se había traído y empezó a leer en voz alta. Pero tras unos minutos, cuando se acabaron los silenciosos sollozos de su madre y se durmió, optó por leer para sí misma.

VII.

Una semana después nadie llamó a la puerta, ni el doctor Sora, ni el doctor viejo ni ningún otro doctor. Yoshio Otori salió de la mansión a primera hora de la mañana junto a sus hijos que iban al colegio, y las criadas apenas tardaron una hora en limpiar lo necesario en la mansión Otori antes de marcharse. Fuyumi se encontró sentada en el salón, oyendo el tic-tac del reloj y en un silencio sepulcral. No se atrevía a subir a la habitación de su madre, porque estaba harta de verla llorar; y la única compañía que le quedaba era el cocinero, pero no tenía ganas de escuchar su constante parloteo medio en japonés medio en italiano. No le dejaban ver la televisión sola, pero desde que se pelearon Akito ya no veía ninguna película con ella.

Pensando en algo que hacer, acabó durmiéndose en el sofá hasta que una delgada mano la despertó.

-Fuyumi, ¡Fuyumi! Arriba, nos vamos -la pequeña despertó para ver a su madre vestida, el bolso en la mano, maquillada y una sonrisa en los labios-. Vamos, rápido. Menos mal que ya estás vestida, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo.

Fuyumi siguió a ciegas a su madre, que la peinaba con los dedos mientras la guiaba a la puerta de entrada. Una vez fuera de la mansión les esperaba un pequeño coche y un hombre joven con gafas de sol y traje negro, muy parecido a los que llevaban los guardaespaldas de su padre. El hombre abrió las puertas del coche y Fuyumi montó atrás mientras miraba con asombro cómo su madre se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto: nunca había visto a nadie montarse en la parte de delante del coche aparte del chófer.

-Fuyumi, este joven es Tachibana, y va a ser nuestro nuevo guardaespaldas -presentó Shizuka al hombre mientras arrancaba el coche y se dirigía hacia la ciudad-. En este momento, como yo no sé conducir y tú no puedes, también es nuestro chófer.

La niña asintió y no preguntó nada más, absorbida en mirar por la ventana del coche. Las pocas veces que había salido de casa eran para ir a fiestas que la empresa Otori realizaba, así que la mayoría de veces que se había acercado a la ciudad era por la noche... ¡pero de día todo era diferente! Una de las razones por las que estaba deseando que llegara el año siguiente era para empezar a ir al colegio y conocer a un montón de gente. Pero si viviera en la ciudad ya conocería a centenares, ¡porque había personas por todas partes! Intentando fijarse en una pareja de perros que se intentaban oler mutuamente el trasero, Fuyumi no se dio cuenta cuando el coche paró y su madre bajó del mismo.

Si que se dio cuenta cuando de la casa donde había tocado el timbre salió el doctor Sora, y su madre y él se abrazaron como Fuyumi nunca había visto a sus padres abrazarse.

VIII.

Nadie llegaba a casa por las mañanas, ningún doctor tocaba la puerta y los hombres de la familia Otori estaban o bien en el colegio o en el edificio de la empresa; así que Fuyumi y Shizuka tenían vía libre para bajar hasta la ciudad y ver al doctor Sora siempre y cuando Tachibana se asegurase de que no estaban siendo seguidas por ningún otro guardaespaldas.

-Este es un secreto entre Tachibana, tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo su madre tras la primera vez que estuvieron en la ciudad-. Ni tu padre, ni tus hermanos ni nadie debe saber que salimos de casa por las mañanas. ¿Guardarás el secreto, Fuyumi?

La niña, viendo que su madre volvía a ser la de siempre, prometió llevarse el secreto a la tumba (no lo dijo, con esas palabras, puesto que no son dignas de una señorita, aunque tampoco es digno mentir al resto de su familia, pero ya daba igual) y la familia Otori vio cómo Shizuka volvía a vivir poco a poco la vida que tenía antes.

Incluso veían cómo Yoshio y Shizuka volvían a hablar tranquilamente en las comidas, y ninguna de las colosales discusiones de antes volvían a suceder entre ellos. Una de las tardes en las que Fuyumi estaba aburrida releyendo un libro, Akito se acercó a ella y le propuso ver una nueva película que había conseguido. La niña aceptó sin pensárselo.

La película se llamaba _La historia interminable_, y Fuyumi casi dio saltitos de felicidad cuando el dragón blanco de la suerte apareció en la televisión... ¡y estaba hablando! Atentos a lo que pasaba en la película, no se dieron cuenta de que en el piso de arriba Yoshio y Shizuka volvían a discutir hasta que oyeron a su madre bajar las escaleras corriendo.

-¡Shizuka! -gritaba Yoshio tras ella- Shizuka, ni se te ocurra salir de esta casa sin mi permiso. Te lo acabo de decir.

Desde el salón vieron cómo su madre se daba la vuelta, una mano ya en el pomo de la puerta.

-Hace tiempo que perdiste el derecho de decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, Yoshio. He olvidado ya la última vez que... ¡Oh!

-¡Madre!  
>-¡Shizuka!<p>

Akito y Fuyumi vieron cómo a mitad de frase su madre se inclinaba, cogiéndose el estómago. Mientras llegaban hasta ella, Yoshio había bajado ya la escalera y la había cogido en sus brazos, bajándola lentamente para sentarla en el suelo. Fuyumi ahogó un grito de horror al ver que la falda de su madre estaba manchada de sangre.

-¡Akito! Avisa al chófer que venga en seguida, hay que llevar a tu madre al hospital -ordenó Yoshio mientras cogía a Shizuka en brazos, la voz temblándole ligeramene-. Fuyumi, sube y quédate con Yuuichi. Dile que le llamaré en cuanto pueda. Fuyumi... ¡Fuyumi!

La pequeña salió de su horror para subir las escaleras corriendo, ni siquiera encontró valor para volver la cabeza y ver a su pálida madre mirándola por encima del hombro de Yoshio.

IX.

Yuuichi seguía estudiando, o por lo menos leyendo sus libros sin entender lo que había escrito. Detrás suyo, sentados en el gran sofá que había en la salita antes de llegar a su dormitorio, estaba Akito con Fuyumi bajo un brazo. Acariciándole el pelo. Akito estaba pálido, pero más calmado que su hermana que tenía entre las manos el reloj de pulsera de Akito y veía cómo la aguja se movía a cada segundo que pasaba; convencida de que su madre empeoraba cada vez más con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó, los tres hermanos saltaron de sus asientos y se situaron a su alrededor. Yuuichi cogió el aparato y asintió brevemente mientras su padre le informaba de la situación de su madre, y al colgar Fuyumi estaba tan nerviosa que Akito la tenía que sostener por los hombros para que no saltara sobre su hermano.

-¿Qué ha dicho padre? ¿Está bien madre? -preguntó con voz temblorosa la chica.

-Madre está recuperándose en el hospital, Fuyumi, lo más seguro es que esta noche vuelvan ya a casa -le tranquilizó su hermano, arrodillando su cuerpo adolescente para estar a su altura-. Madre está embarazada. Lo que ha pasado antes -levantó un dedo ante las caras de sus hermanos para que no le interrumpieran- es que madre estaba muy nerviosa (se dice tener mucho estrés, Fuyumi) y eso es malo para el embarazo. Casi aborta pero en el hospital han podido estabilizarla.

Fuyumi no sabía lo que era abortar, pero dedujo que era algo así como perder el bebé, así que se alegró de que su madre estuviera bien. Entonces cayó en lo que realmente significaba eso.

-¿Entonces... vamos a tener un hermano o una hermana más en casa? -preguntó la pequeña. Akito la cogió por la cintura y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire, riéndose.

-¡Pues claro que si, pequeñaja! Lo podrás cuidar tú y enseñarle todas las cosas que hacen falta.

-_La_ podré cuidar, Akito -aclaró Fuyumi cuando la dejó en el suelo y se le pasó la risa-. ¡Va a ser una niña! ¡Ya veréis!

Los dos hermanos vieron a la niña salir del cuarto, dando saltitos de alegría y declarando que iba a recoger un ramo precioso para cuando su madre llegara a casa. Yuuichi cerró la puerta tras ella y después se acercó a su hermano.

-Padre no parecía muy contento por teléfono -Akito asintió con la cabeza, vigilando por la ventana cómo su hermana iba de un lado a otro del jardín-. Cuando madre estuvo embarazada de Fuyumi se le vio al menos feliz, pero no ahora.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio. El mayor de ellos no sobrepasaba los 16 años, pero ambos eran lo suficientemente listos como para entender las sospechas de su padre con la relación entre Shizuka y el doctor Sora.

-No hace falta que seamos misteriosos entre nosotros, Yuuichi -susurró Akito, mirando a los ojos a su hermano-. ¿Quién crees que es el padre de nuestro nuevo hermano?

Yuuichi se mordió el labio inferior, y mientras respondía vio cómo Fuyumi cogía una flor y echaba a correr al ver una abeja salir de ella.


	7. Chapter 7

I.

Con cinco años y medio Kyoya era el niño más callado que Shizuka había visto nunca. Sus hermanos habían sido traviesos hasta que Yoshio les había enseñado que debían estar serios en las reuniones y fiestas que organizaba para la empresa Otori, y Fuyumi aún a sus once años cantaba y hablaba ella sola cuando hacía sus tareas.

También era imposible sacarle una sonrisa.

Ni siquiera cuando el niño estaba a solas con su madre le podían provocar una carcajada, y Fuyumi intentaba hacerle cosquillas para hacerle reír pero nada funcionaba. Muchas veces Fuyumi acababa con un mordisco en la mano y Kyoya huyendo de ella. Shizuka sospechaba la causa de la seriedad de su hijo: desde que se anunció que la Sra. Otori estaba embaraza, en casa todo se había vuelto más sombrío. Yuuichi y Akito se habían volcado en sus estudios como nunca y Yoshio prácticamente vivía para el trabajo; ni siquiera saludando cuando llegaba a casa o se sentaba a la mesa. A veces preguntaba a Yuuichi sobre sus estudios, pero nunca a Shizuka sobre el embarazo. Fuyumi, a pesar de su corta edad, ya entonces se dio cuenta del gran muro que se había alzado en la familia Otori, con los hombres a un lado y las mujeres a otro.

Fuyumi apenas lo hubiera notado si no fuera porque Akito, que siempre había sido su cómplice en travesuras y juegos en casa, le confesó un día que no quería que el nuevo niño naciera.

-No es hermano nuestro, Fuyumi. No se merece ser Otori.

-Si que es nuestro hermano, madre lo lleva en su barriga -declaró orgullosa Fuyumi, esperando que su hermano entrara en razón.

-Si, pero no es hijo de padre. Por su culpa madre y padre jamás volverán a ser como antes.

Fuyumi se lanzó contra su hermano y los dos llevaron arañazos en la cara durante una semana como resultado de su pelea, que duró un buen rato hasta que Yuuichi los separó y regañó. Pero Fuyumi ya no volvió a pisar la habitación de ninguno de sus hermanos.

Cuando Kyoya nació toda la familia estaba en el hospital, pero en cuanto Yoshio firmó todos los papeles necesarios se marchó de allí llevándose a su hijos. Durante los dos días que Shizuka y el bebé estuvieron allí sus únicos acompañantes fueron Fuyumi cuando salía de la escuela que acababa de empezar y Tachibana, que a falta de la Sra. Otori había pasado a ser la niñera de Fuyumi (aparte de chófer y guardaespaldas, Shizuka en ese momento se recordó que tenía que subirle el sueldo al hombre por todo el trabajo que estaba haciendo por ella).

Mientras el pequeño crecía, Shizuka y Fuyumi intentaban apartarlo de la desolación que se había convertido la familia Otori, pero era inevitable cuando en todas las comidas y eventos en los que debían estar juntos los hombres ignoraban al pequeño y las sonrisas asomaban sólo para las cámaras. Incluso cuando otros empresarios preguntaban a Yoshio acerca de su hijo más joven el Sr. Otori desviaba la conversación hacia otros temas.

II.

Con cinco años y medio Kyoya era el niño más inteligente que Shizuka había visto nunca. Fuyumi le cantaba canciones y le leía historias, pasando el dedo por encima de las frases del libro que iba leyendo. Desde bien pequeño Kyoya seguía el dedo con la mirada, aunque seguía sin decir apenas palabra: Shizuka estaba segura de que iba a tener problemas de aprendizaje, pues parecía entender más bien poco de lo que le decían. En parte pensaba que era por su culpa, por haber engañado a Yoshio.

Durante una de las tardes en las que Shizuka se reunía con otras mujeres adineradas para tomar el té, todas sus dudas se desvanecieron. Todos los niños estaban jugando en el jardín, todos menos Kyoya que había elegido quedarse junto a su madre, callado y mirando de un lado a otro mientras comía a pequeños mordiscos una galleta tras otra.

-Este té está delicioso -sonrió una de las mujeres a su anfitriona.

-Si que lo está, ¿verdad? Me lo han traído desde Gran Bretaña. Mira, aquí está el papel que iba con el té, supuestamente dice cómo está hecho... ¡pero la letra es tan pequeña que no la puedo leer sin mis gafas! -todas estallaron en risitas, y la hoja de papel quedó olvidada sobre la mesa. Shizuka vio cómo Kyoya estiraba su pequeño cuerpo para poder coger el papel y después se concentraba en las pequeñas líneas de texto.

-Kyoya, cariño, ¿qué haces? Sabes que no debes tocar las cosas que no son tuyas -le reprendió suavemente Shizuka, y sin esperar respuesta intentó quitarle de las manos el papel, pero Kyoya lo agarró más fuerte y empezó a recitar en vos alta:

-El ligero y delicado sabor de la bergamota, combinado con toques de naranja y limón hacen de este té...

Al día siguiente Shizuka estuvo buscando una escuela donde su hijo más inteligente tuviera la mejor educación mientras en el cuarto de al lado Fuyumi hacía que Kyoya leyera los libros que le acababan de comprar, orgullosa de su hermano pequeño.

III.

Cuando Kyoya cumplió los quince años, Fuyumi entró llorando a su cuarto. Desconsolada, se echó a los brazos de su hermano y durante un buen rato no pudo articular palabra a través de las lágrimas. Kyoya dejó a un lado el libro que había estado estudiando y suavemente guió a Fuyumi hasta el sofá, donde intentó calmarla acariciándole la espalda. Al poco tiempo dejó de llorar y se separó del chico lo suficiente como para que éste le pasara un pañuelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Fuyumi? -preguntó Kyoya, aunque tenía sus sospechas.

-Padre me acaba de decir que ha concertado un matrimonio para mi, Kyoya. Mañana tendremos una cena con la familia de... de mi prometido -dijo entre lágrimas. Kyoya asintió y siguió acariciando el brazo de su hermana: hacía un año que Akito se había casado (aunque Kyoya también sospechaba que acabaría divorciándose) y Fuyumi acababa de cumplir los 21 años, padre había tardado en encontrar un candidato para ella.

-Oh, Kyoya. No quiero casarme con un desconocido, ¿y si es viejo? ¿Y si no nos llevamos bien? ¿Y si... y si nos pasa como a padre y madre? -lo último fue apenas un susurro, temerosa de ser oída. Kyoya negó con al cabeza y secó él mismo las lágrimas de su hermana: aún con quince años seguía siendo el chico más callado que Fuyumi había visto nunca.

-Pero sí que puede pasar, el de nuestros padres también fue un matrimonio concertado.

-Fuyumi -el joven cogió las manos de su hermana entre las suyas y se arrodilló frente a ella-. Te prometo que no te pasará eso porque aunque te vayas de casa a vivir con tu nuevo marido, siempre estaré aquí para lo que quieras. Si lo estás pasando mal o él te hace algo... yo me encargaré de solucionarlo.

Fuyumi se volvió a lanzar a los brazos de su hermano y comenzó a hablar en apenas un susurro, abrazándolo cada vez más fuerte.

-Gracias, Kyoya. Pero, ¿y tú? Te quedarás aquí con nuestra "familia", no quiero que te vuelvas como ellos.

-Fuyumi, nunca he sido como ellos.

IV.

-¿Si?

-¡Kyoya! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Va todo bien? ¿Y en casa?

-Fuyumi, estás de luna de miel, ¿no deberías disfrutarla con tu marido?

-Y es lo que estoy haciendo. Pero unos minutos hablando con mi hermano no destrozarán mi matrimonio. Ahora, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien. Las cosas aquí no han cambiado mucho. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal la vida de casada?

-Es... está muy bien, Kyoya. ¡Es verdad! No te rías, pero Shido es un hombre muy atento y amable. Y la verdad es que tenemos cosas en común. No creo que sea difícil convivir con él.

-¿Convivir?

-Bueno, creo que al final de este viaje podré decir que además de casados, ¡somos amigos! Y para entonces... quizás aún hay posibilidades de vivir mi vida enamorada. No sé, Kyoya. Ahora mismo estoy confusa con todo esto del matrimonio concertado.

-Tranquila, Fuyumi. Disfruta poco a poco, no adelantes acontecimientos.

-Lo haré. Tengo que dejarte, Shido ha salido de la ducha.

-De acuerdo. Hablamos cuando vuelvas a Japón.

-Vale, ¡un abrazo!

V.

-Kyoya Otori.

-¡Kyoya! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y cómo es que me he tenido que enterar por el periódico y no por mi familia?

-Ah, lo de Akito. Ya te lo dije hace años, que acabarían divorciándose. Me sorprende que hayan aguantado tanto tiempo, la verdad.

-¿Pero padre está de acuerdo?

-No, claro que no. Creo que va a enviar a Akito a alguna sede de la empresa en el extranjero.

-Esa es la forma de padre de proclamar el exilio para Akito. Creo que nuestro hermano no sabe dónde se ha metido.

-Si, bueno. Ya conoces a padre, no lo gusta que líen sus planes. Y la empresa de la ex-mujer de Akito era bastante importante en Japón.

-Ya, lo sé.

-¿Cómo estás, Fuyumi? ¿Con Shido?

-Bien, ¡muy bien! Genial. Creo que mejor de lo que padre piensa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Sabes que la empresa de Shido es muy pequeña en el mundo textil, y creo que padre me casó con él esperando que me sintiera desolada por no poseer una gran fortuna, pero en realidad soy muy feliz con él, Kyoya. ¡Oh!, ¿te he dicho que me ha propuesto un trabajo como diseñadora?

-¿Si? ¿Lo aceptarás?

-Creo que si. La vida de un ama de casa está bien hasta que se te acaba la ropa que planchar, ¡necesito estar activa!

-Me alegro por ti. Por tus palabras diría que incluso estás enamorada, ¿para cuándo la boda?

-Ja, ja. Eres _tan_ divertido.

-No creas. ¿Nos vemos este fin de semana?

-Eso está hecho.

VI.

-Fuyumi, están empezando otra vez.

-¿De qué hablas, Kyoya?

-¿Estás sola? Es muy importante que esto no salga de entre nosotros.

-Si, si, estoy sola.

-Padre y madre. Están empezando a discutir otra vez. Y madre... creo que está volviendo a la depresión, Fuyumi. Y...

-¿Y qué más?

-... y creo que padre la está maltratando. ¡Sssh! Fuyumi, no grites, ni llores. Últimamente le he visto marcas en los brazos y cuando le pregunto no me quiere decir nada, pero sabemos lo que son.

-¿Sabéis?

-Tachibana y yo. Ahora se queda todas las noches en la mansión, y le digo que tenga preparado el coche por si... por si hay que ir al hospital.

-Oh, Dios mío, Kyoya yo...

-Sssh, solo he llamado para que lo supieras, y por si algún día tenemos que coger a madre y salir de la mansión.

-¡Si, por supuesto! Podéis venir aquí.

-¿No tienes que consultarlo con tu marido?

-Shido estará de acuerdo conmigo. Ya nos conocemos.

-Me alegra que a alguien le vaya bien con su pareja, al menos.

-Kyoya, no bromees. Y por favor, ten cuidado: cuida de madre, pero cuida de ti también.

-No te preocupes, no haré ninguna tontería.

-Avísame si pasa algo más, sea lo que sea.

-Lo haré.

VII.

-Fuyumi, estamos en el hospital. ¿Estás sola en casa? ¿Le importa a Shido si...? Vale, vale. Están mirando a madre ahora mismo, en cuanto terminen vamos para allá: no pienso volver a poner un pie en la mansión Otori con ella. No, no estoy solo, Tachibana está conmigo. Nos vemos en un rato. Si... si, estoy bien.

VIII.

-Kyoya, voy a pedir el divorcio. He aguantado demasiado tiempo así, pero ya no puedo más.

-Lo sé, madre. Con los informes del hospital conseguirás el divorcio seguro.

-Pero la prensa...

-¡Madre! ¡No puedes pensar en la prensa! ¡Ni en nadie más que en ti! ¡No eres feliz con Yoshio! ¡Nunca lo has sido!

-Eso no es cierto, Kyoya. Al principio si: al principio Yoshio era el marido perfecto. Pero su obsesión con el trabajo amargó el resto de su vida. De nuestras vidas.

-El Yoshio de ahora no es aquel con el que te casaste. Mírate, todas estas marcas que llevas las ha hecho él. Y...

-Lo sé. Siento que te haya hecho daño a ti también, hijo.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo. Tú no has hecho nada.

-¡Por eso! Por no hacer nada estamos en esta situación. Mañana mismo vamos a un abogado y... ¿Pero qué...?

-¡Madre!

.

.

.

I.

-Esa misma noche fue el accidente: madre tenía hace tiempo los papeles del divorcio, pero sabía que Yoshio no los querría firmar porque sería "deshonrar al nombre Otori". Con los informes del hospital sobre el maltrato un jurado le daría el divorcio seguro; y Yoshio organizó un "accidente" de coche esa misma noche. Nunca llegamos a casa de mi hermana.

-¿El Sr. Otori prefería a su mujer muerta que el divorcio? -preguntó Haruhi, pasmada- ¿Todo por "mantener el honor de la familia"?

-Eso parece -susurró Kyoya, que aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza la botella de agua que le ofrecía Mori: era la primera vez que hablaba tanto desde antes del accidente.

-Pero habéis sobrevivido -declaró Tamaki, señalando el móvil-. Tu madre te acaba de llamar, sigue viva a pesar de que todo el mundo dice que murió en el accidente.

-Si, los tres seguimos vivos. Tachibana fue el que menos daños sufrió aquel día, y pudo llamar a la ambulancia: es gracias a él que seguimos vivos. Pero Tachibana también fue el que vio al conductor con el que chocamos y lo reconoció: era uno de los guardaespaldas de mi padre. Con su coche propio y vestido como una persona cualquiera, pero entonces supo que ese accidente no había sido por casualidad. Cuando llegamos al hospital, además, madre tenía que ser operada, y Yoshio se negaba a permitir la operación.

-¿Cómo es que está viva, entonces?

-Gracias a Akito. Si, yo también me sorprendí cuando lo supe. Por lo que me contó mi hermana, en el hospital estaban Yoshio y Akito, y Tachibana habló con mi hermano contándole todo lo que estaba pasando: las discusiones, el maltrato, el divorcio, el accidente... Akito habló con Yoshio y lo logró convencer de que dejara vivir a madre, que se la llevaría con él al extranjero y que viviría allí con otro nombre. Así, Shizuka Otori está oficialmente muerta, pero vive en el extranjero bajo otro nombre; al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo la madre de Akito también, no podía dejarla morir sabiendo que podía salvarla.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Tamaki, inclinándose hacia él- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Yoshio podría haberte matado a ti también, o podrías haberte ido al extranjero con tu madre. ¿Y Tachibana?

-Tachibana es ahora guardaespaldas de mi hermana Fuyumi. Yo me quedé aquí porque después del accidente entré en coma: me di un golpe en la cabeza y así no podía ir a ningún sitio; además Yoshio no vio amenaza alguna en un chico dormido, así que me dejó estar. Pasadas unas semanas desperté, y es cierto que entonces no recordaba nada ni podía hablar por el golpe en la cabeza, pero en cuanto empecé a recordar algo, comencé a mandar mensajes a mi hermana. Ella vino a verme aquí y me contó todo lo que había pasado que yo no recordaba, pero en una de sus visitas Yoshio vino con ella y me amenazó con que si decía algo de todo el escándalo, él mismo se aseguraría de que madre muriera de verdad.

-Entonces -interrumpió Haruhi-, decidiste quedarte aquí, siendo el chico mudo y con amnesia para que tu madre pudiera seguir viviendo.

-Exacto.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora? -preguntó Mori.

-No lo sé, sólo tengo su número de teléfono -mientras decía esto Kyoya se pasaba el móvil de una mano a otra-. Hablamos muy poco, muy de vez en cuando, pero prefiero no saber dónde está: es más seguro para ella. Además, sé que está bien: el doctor Sora está viviendo con ella.

-Y ahora, ¿vas a seguir aquí? ¿Encerrado?

Tras la pregunta de Tamaki un gran silencio cayó sobre la sala: ninguno podía imaginar lo tediosa que podía ser la vida encerrado en un hospital sin tener ninguna enfermedad real.

-Al principio pensaba fingir que aprendía a leer y escribir poco a poco, y salir de aquí cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad para irme a vivir solo mientras estudio en la universidad.

-¡Claro! Nosotros este año comenzamos la universidad, ¡vente con nosotros! -exclamó Tamaki, imaginándose la perfecta vida universitaria.

-Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, Tamaki -respondió Kyoya-. Pero el ataque de vértigo de anoche no me vino solo: Yoshio estuvo aquí.

Mori se levantó de golpe ante eso, Tamaki y Haruhi también irguiéndose alarmados en sus asientos.

-Tranquilos, no me hizo nada. Gracias a que saltó la alarma para que viniera la enfermera tuvo que irse para que no le cogieran de noche en el hospital, cuando las horas de visita ya habían acabado. Pero tiene a gente vigilándome porque se enteró de que estuve en el Host Club, cuando nuestro trato era que me quedara en el hospital.

-Pero... ¡pero eso es injusto! -se indignó Tamaki- No puede mantenerte aquí encerrado para siempre.

-Yo pensaba marcharme en unos meses, como ya os he dicho. Pero ahora me temo que cualquier cosa que haga pondrá a mi madre en peligro. Yoshio me dijo que hablaríamos pronto, así que tendré que esperar hasta entonces a ver qué es lo que pretende hacer.

Kyoya estaba con la cabeza agachada, mirándose las manos, con lo que sólo oyó el movimiento de alguien levantándose y la mano pálida de Tamaki cogiendo el móvil.

-Kyoya... ¿confías en nosotros?

El joven asintió, sonriendo: unos chicos a los que había conocido hacía apenas unos meses eran las personas en las que más podía confiar ahora mismo.

-Perfecto, porque te vamos a sacar de aquí.


	8. Chapter 8

_Para los que han llegado hasta aquí: ¡muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que hayáis disfrutado la historia, y lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto algunas veces en subir nuevos capítulos. Poco a poco pero hemos llegado al final. Muchas gracias por los favoritos y los que siguen la historia. _

_Y por supuesto muchas gracias a Crayolas en mi Nariz, ¡que hubiera sido de mi sin tus ánimos! Ya lo dije pero esta historia es para ti y solo para ti. Espero que disfrutes el final tanto como yo al escrbirlo. :)_

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Yoshio Otori dejó de lado el cigarrillo, exhalando el humo antes de inclinarse suavemente sobre los planos de los tres nuevos hospitales que planeaba abrir al norte de Japón.

-Este me gusta. Y estos dos, ¿que opinas, Yuuichi? -su hijo se adelantó para ponerse al lado del Sr. Otori, observando el mar de papeles que había ante ellos.

-Son una buena elección, están muy bien diseñados -asintió Yuuichi, viendo algún plano más. No, los que había elegido su padre eran los mejores-. ¿Quieres que llame al arquitecto para decirle que compramos sus diseños?

-Si, reúnete con él -asintió Yoshio, volviendo a coger el cigarrillo y sentándose tras su escritorio. Algo en su espalda crujió, y los músculos de sus piernas agradecieron el descanso-. Y llama a empresas Shiraiwa, quiero ver qué nuevas ofertas tiene preparadas para nuestros hospitales.

-Si, padre.

II.

Inmerso en las cuentas de la empresa Otori, Yuuichi casi salta de su asiento cuando sonó el teléfono de su despacho. Respirando hondo, se lo llevó a la oreja.

-¿Si?

-Su cita de las 18.00, señor -respondió su secretaria desde el otro lado de la línea. Ah, el arquitecto.

-Hazle pasar en unos minutos.

-Si, señor Otori.

Colgando el teléfono, Yuuichi intentó poner algo de orden en su escritorio, pero al ver que era una tarea imposible, cogió los planos y se los llevó hacia una mesita de café que había al otro lado del despacho. Mientras los colocaba, la puerta se abrió tras él.

-El Sr. Fujioka, señor.

-Muchas gracias, Ami. Sr. Fujioka bienvenido a... -pero el resto de la frase se quedó en el aire.

Frente a él, estaba Kyoya Otori.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Otori -dijo Kyoya, alargando su mano hacia él.

-¿Kyoya? ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo? -dijo al fin Yuuichi. Era sin duda su hermano pequeño, con unos cuantos centímetros más de altura, pero habían pasado más de cinco años desde la última vez que lo vio- ¿Qué broma es ésta? Tú deberías estar en el hospital, ¿que es ésta tontería?

-No es ninguna tontería -dijo Kyoya, dejando caer la mano sin haberla estrechado con Yuuichi-. Y como ves no estoy en el hospital.

-¡Kyoya Otori! -estalló Yuuichi, los puños cerrados a los lados de su cuerpo, furioso- Exijo una explicación, ¿a quién has pagado para hacer todo esto? -dijo señalando los planos.

-En realidad, ahora es Kyoya Fujioka, como tu secretaria bien me ha presentado. Y no he pagado a nadie para hacer todo eso: estos seis años me han servido para aprender muchas cosas. Te lo puedo explicar todo, pero es una historia un poco larga, ¿nos sentamos y hablamos?

-No -respondió Yuuichi secamente-. Más te vale explicarte bien, o llamaré a padre y te llevará a rastras de vuelta al hospital. ¿Es que ahora te ha entrado la locura? ¿Tanto tiempo encerrado allí?

Kyoya rió, una carcajada que Yuuichi estaba seguro su secretaria escuchó desde fuera de la habitación.

-Te aseguro que no he estado tanto tiempo encerrado como tú crees -dijo el más joven con una chispa de diversión en los ojos-. Y todo lo que te diga ahora se lo tendrás que decir a padre. Se lo diría yo mismo, pero hoy en día es imposible tener una reunión con el presidente de la empresa Otori sin tener que esperar unos cuantos meses. Y ya estoy harto de esperar.

-Explícate.

-Estos seis años, como ya te he dicho, los he pasado aprendiendo muchas cosas. ¡He ido a la universidad! ¿Te lo puedes creer? -preguntó irónicamente Kyoya, que a pesar de las protestas de Yuuichi se acomodó en uno de los sillones del despacho-. Como prueba de ello aquí tienes mi último proyecto: los planos de los nuevos hospitales de la empresa Otori. He descubierto que la arquitectura es mi pasión, Yuuichi, y creo que no se me da nada mal cuando el gran Yoshio Otori ha escogido mis diseños.

-Entonces, ¿quién está en el hospital?

-¿En mi lugar? Nadie. Gracias a unos buenos amigos, conseguí convencer (aunque quizás debería decir sobornar) al director del hospital para que me dejara ir mientras le seguía mandando a Yoshio informes sobre mi estado. Una vez fuera, me cambié el nombre para poder matricularme en la universidad sin que mi apellido levantara las alarmas de Yoshio: ahora tengo una hermana abogada y un padre al que le gusta vestirse de mujer. Son de la clase media, pero no podría pedir nada mejor -en ese momento Kyoya hizo una pausa en su explicación, disfrutando de la cara de asombro de Yuuichi.

-Es imposible, padre tiene a gente vigilándote. No puedes haber...

-¡Oh! ¡Eso! La gente que me "vigilaba" -rió Kyoya-. En realidad a Anne-Sophie Grantaine, la mujer francesa del Sr. Suoh, ¿sabes quién es? Se le escapó en una de las fiestas de Yoshio que su hijo era amigo mío, con lo que puso a gente a vigilarme. Pero una vez me advirtió de que no me pasaría una escapada más y yo prometí quedarme dentro del hospital, retiró a toda esa gente. Solo fue una vigilancia temporal... vigilancia que en cuanto terminó me fui de ese edificio, como ya te he dicho.

Yuuichi empezó a andar de un lado a otro del despacho, mirando furioso a Kyoya que había cruzado las piernas y no paraba de sonreír desde su asiento.

-Eso es... no es imposible, pero... pensaba que lo hacías por madre, Kyoya. Que te quedabas encerrado allí por ella, ¿te cansaste y decidiste irte, sin preocuparte por ella?

-¿Sin preocuparme por ella? ¿Yo? Sois vosotros los que no os preocupáis por ella, padre y tú -acusó Kyoya-. Gracias a Akito pudo sobrevivir al accidente hace siete años, y gracias a Fuyumi y a mi ahora tiene libertad absoluta de verdad. ¿Crees que me iría del hospital sin preocuparme por ella? Cuando yo me fui a América a estudiar, me aseguré de que ella venía conmigo.

-No, no, no, no, no, no -negó Yuuichi-. Desde el accidente, madre está al cargo de Akito. Él se asegura de que esté donde debe estar, de que padre sea informado de cada movimiento que haga. No la dejaría ir así como así.

-Qué quieres que te diga -dijo Kyoya, encogiendo los hombros-. Creo que Akito es el único de los hijos de Yoshio que tiene corazón. Él también ha estado mandando informes falsos a padre durante los últimos seis años. Madre está viviendo la vida por Europa... ni siquiera yo mismo sé donde está exactamente.

-¡Estás loco! -gritó el hermano mayor, parando frente a Kyoya e inclinándose sobre él en un intento de ser amenazante- Padre la encontrará. La encontrará y la matará. ¡Y a ti también!

-Por eso estoy aquí -afirmó Kyoya, mirando a los ojos a Yuuichi-. Dile a padre que deje de espiarnos y controlarnos, hemos estado evitándole durante seis años enteros, y si yo no hubiera aparecido aquí podríamos haber seguido todo el tiempo necesario, pero que esto debe terminar ya. No vamos a decir nada del escándalo de hace unos años, yo voy a seguir siendo un Fujioka y voy a hacer mi vida como arquitecto. Fuyumi tiene hijos, y no va a decir nada para arriesgar su vida soñada. Y madre está con el hombre al que ama, no quiere volver a ser una Otori, ninguno queremos. Así que aquí acaba nuestra relación.

Durante un minuto interminable, los dos hombres mantuvieron la mirada fija uno en el otro. Hasta que Yuuichi dejó caer los hombros y se desplomó en el sillón frente al de Kyoya.

-¿Crees que padre aceptará eso?

-Si, lo creo -ante la mirada de sorpresa de Yuuichi, Kyoya se inclinó hacia él para explicarse-. He estado viendo a padre por la televisión y a través de fotos en los periódicos: se le ve mayor, cansado. Supongo que en la realidad estará igual o peor -Yuuichi asintió desde el otro sillón, pensando en el lento caminar de su padre de un lado a otro de su despacho-. Así que estará cansado de estar pendiente de nosotros, de si diremos su secreto a la prensa o no. Creo que aceptará lo que le propongo, solo por la tranquilidad que le aportará el no tener que preocuparse por nosotros más.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Yuuichi, levantándose-. Se lo diré a padre, y si tiene alguna duda intentaré por todos los medios convencerle. Pero que conste que lo hago por madre, no por ti.

Kyoya asintió, levantándose también.

-Gracias de todas formas -dijo Kyoya, ignorando la mueca de Yuuichi. Nunca habían sido hermanos, no desde mucho antes de nacer Kyoya-. Cuando tengas noticias comunícaselas a Fuyumi, ella me lo dirá.

III.

-Ah, y otra cosa.

-Estás tentando a tu suerte, Kyoya.

-Pero en realidad he venido aquí por eso, ¿compráis mis diseños para los hospitales o no? Ahora tengo que pagarme un piso y conseguir comida, ya sabes. La vida del joven independiente.

IV.

Las puertas del gran edificio de cristal se abrieron, saliendo Kyoya por ellas. Tamaki pagó el café que habían estado tomando y se levantaron para esperarle desde el otro lado de la calle.

-¿Creéis que lo ha conseguido? -preguntó Haruhi.

-La verdad, es que me esperaba que un agente de seguridad lo hubiera echado a patadas...

-... así que el haber salido por su propio pie ya es un logro -dijeron los gemelos Hitachiin, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Haruhi.

-¡Aquí viene, aquí viene! -exclamó Honey, tirando de la chaqueta de Mori- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo Kyoya?

-¿Que qué tal ha ido? -preguntó el joven, parándose frente al resto y mirándolos con una sonrisa traviesa- Te voy a invitar a una tarta de chocolate espectacular, Honey. Pagada gracias a los primeros diseños que ha vendido Kyoya Fujioka.

A Kyoya no le dio tiempo a decir nada más antes de que Tamaki y el resto de los antiguos miembros del Host Club se le tiraran encima en un abrazo aplastante.

**V: FIN**


End file.
